The Secrets Within
by Mina144
Summary: Anastasia Rutter, or better known as Anna,is Fabians twin sister and she will join her friends in the mystery that surrounds the Anubis House. As she helps with the puzzles, she must deal with all the schemes, school work and romance that comes with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I have rewritten all the chapters from the story and I am now reposting them. Parts of it are different from the previous version but it's pretty much the same. Oh and I said this the last A/N but I want to say it again just in case. So ****I know that there is another story where Fabian has a twin, I just want to say that I am not copying the story. This is my own creation (well besides the plot and the characters besides Anna) and it will be going through the episodes. (Though I may add my own twists and turns). I'm saying this again so I don't get comments saying that I'm copying or something. Alright time back to the story. Here it is the newly edited version of chapter 1. Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, if I did Fabina would be together right now. I do, however, own Anna.**

**Chapter 1**

_Hey Mom!_

_I'm sorry it took me a longer than usual to write. I seriously felt like every time I sat down to write to you, something always seemed to interrupt me. Amber wanted me to go shopping with her one day, I had to help Jerome and Alfie cleanup after one of their silly pranks another, and to top it off I had loads of homework. Don't worry though I've finished my homework and Amber has clothes enough for a hundred people who know how she is, I had to literally drag her away from the mall when we're done haha. We did have a lot of fun though. Oh and of course Jerome and Alfie got detention for their prank but I got out of it because Jerome told them I didn't have anything to do with it so Mr. Sweets let me off the hook. I suppose that makes Jerome and I even now doesn't it? Anyways I finally found some time to write in between classes, it may be only a few minutes but I'm still glad a got to write even a little bit. Well there isn't much going on Mick is still gone on his trip, Patricia and Joy are still their dramatic selves you know how they are. Oh and you won't believe this but I think Mara fancies Mick. Crazy right? Especially since Mick is with Amber. I know Mara wouldn't do anything though, She's too sweet and Amber is one of her good friends she wouldn't hurt Amber like that. I really do think Mara likes Mick though I can tell by the way she looks at him. On top of that I have no idea if I should tell Amber because I don't even know if it's true or not! But Amber is my best friend as her best friend shouldn't I tell her anyway? But Mara is my friend too and I know if I say something they'll both get hurt. And I don't want that. Ugh I don't know what to do. Any advice would be very helpful. Oh, Fabian is doing well; he's reading that book you got him again. He really loves that book, you did well mom haha! Oh and he's not with Joy, he said only sees her as a friend. I wish Joy would take the hint and stop asking me to ask Fabian if he likes her. I've only said no a hundred times. Anyways, I think that's all I have to say for now. Fabian and I love you soo much and we miss you too._

_Love always,_  
_Anna_

I smiled happily as I reread the email glad I had finally found the time to write it and that it was done. Satisfied, I pressed the send button, closed my laptop and placed it in my purple floral school bag. I stretched out my legs out revealing my black fish net stockings and black high top converse. The only part of my outfit I liked since I had to wear my school uniform which I loathe. I mean who wants to wear a white button up shirt, a maroon striped tie, a grey skirt and a maroon button up jacket? The colors are so boring! Plus I hated skirts but girls weren't allowed to wear pants so here I am wearing a stupid grey skirt. Whatever, I'm glad I can at least wear tights and whatever shoes I want. I rolled my eyes, deciding to just forget about it and leaned back on my elbows enjoying the fresh air. It's a good thing I brought this blanket, and thanks to Fabian for reminding me. I sat like this for a few minutes before I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. I turned to see who it was and found my twin brother sitting next to me laughing his head off.

"Oh hush up." I said giving him a playful shove.

"Hey, it's not my fault you weren't paying any attention." Fabian teased.

"Well, excuse me for relaxing after a long day of school." I said motioning to the green blanket I had laid out in the grass in front of our boarding school.

He smirked. "Oh yeah because it's so hard to sit in a chair and listen to someone while the talk."

"You only say that because your smart and you like school." I teased. "I on the other hand think it's boring. Besides Drama, that class is always fun."

"Well excuse me, for liking to learn." He said mocking my words from earlier. I stuck out my tongue not caring if it was childish and Fabian laughed. As twins we looked a lot a like we both had dark brown hair except mine fell to my shoulders in soft natural waves and we both had the same dark chocolate brown eyes

"So, what were you doing earlier anyway?" He asked once he had calmed down.

"I'm writing to mum." I said quietly looking at him.

His expression softened "Oh, have you finished?"

"Yeah." I paused looking down. I noticed the book Fabian was holding and smirked. "You're reading this again?"

"Shut up." He said shoving her playfully. I laughed and went back to relaxing. Fabian just rolled his eyes and opened up his book and began to read. I noticed two figures coming towards us; I wasn't sure who they were until I recognized Patricia. She had her camera out trying to take a picture of Joy, but was having difficulties since Joy kept on walking backwards. I shook my head smiling; those two could be quite the pair almost like Jerome and Alfie. It was then I realized something...Patricia and Joy were not paying any attention to where they're going...and they were coming right towards Fabian and I.

"Patric- Ahhh!" Too late, Patricia had backed Joy far enough that she practically fell on top of both of us. I fell flat on my back with Joy practically on top of me. Luckily Fabian who fell back only a bit, grabbed Joy's arm and pulled her upwards till they were both steady but when I tried to sit up I accidently shoved Joy forward. Patricia on the other hand stood there laughing at us while she took a picture.

"That is my new profile picture." Patricia giggled. We finally we're able to steady ourselves and were now actually sitting normally on the blanket. I groaned when I saw Patricia looking at her camera.

"Lovely." I replied sarcastically as Joy grabbed the book that Fabian had picked back up.

"Theory of Computational Intelligence?" Her eyes flickered from Patricia, Fabian and I an amused grin on her face. "Bit of light reading?"

"Joy." Fabian replied laughing as he took back the book and held it up, "Just because it doesn't have Robert Pattinson on the cover doesn't mean it's not worth reading."

We laughed as Patricia helped Joy up and Fabian put his book back in his bag. I grabbed Fabian's arm, knowing he was wearing a watch, which he was, and checked the time.

"Oh! We should get going, our class is fifteen minutes." I told them getting up.

"Alright, Annie can you help with the blanket?" Fabian asked standing up as well.

"Sure."

"We'll help too." Joy said enthusiastically going over to help Fabian with his things. I rolled my eyes, I spent practically a whole day trying to get Joy to realize Fabian just wanted to be friends and she still won't take a hint. Well, she'll get through her head someday. Patricia walked over once I was finished packing my stuff and helped moved them aside so we could help Fabian and Joy with the blanket. Once the blanket was in my bag we grabbed everything and made our way to the school building.

"Hey look." Joy stopped suddenly, motioning to a cab that parked not too far away from them.

"Do you think we have a new student?" I asked. The others shrugged and we continued to walk. Patricia looked like she was about to say something when someone literally ran into her. She turned around quickly annoyed, as the other person, who was girl, stopped as well. The girl had long light brown hair and brown eyes. I figured she must have been new because she wasn't wearing the school uniform but black shorts, a white and black striped shirt with a red one underneath and a grey jacket.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed looking at all of them, but before any of us could say anything the girl ran off again. We looked at each other confused.

"Who's the American?" Patricia asked. We just shrugged and continued to walk again, except for Fabian who faltered back a bit. I looked at him confused until I saw he was staring at the girl. Ooh someone has a crush. I walked over to him and folded my arms.

I smirked. "Staring are we?"

Fabian jumped his face bright red. "What? No! I was just...oh never mind." I laughed and grabbed his arm pulling me towards the school. He so has a crush on her.

**Okay there ya have it! I hope you guys like the things I added in there! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the edited version of chapter 2 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****You know these things are super annoying! No people I do not own House of Anubis...though I really wish I did! I do, however, own Anna. **

**Chapter 2**

"You do know it's wrong to sell people your used homework so they can use it in class right?" I said looking at Jerome with raised eyebrows. Fabian, Patricia, Joy and I had just walked into class with Jerome and Alfie who we met in the hall where I yet again caught Jerome selling his used homework.

He rolled his eyes then smirked. "Maybe, but it pays well." I gave him a look. "What? It's not like I'll get caught."

"Remind me, why am I your friend again?" I joked sitting on top of my desk that I shared with Fabian who was already sitting down.

He grinned. "Well I'm charming, funny, incredibly handsome-"

"Conceited and mischievous?" I added a big smile on my face.

"Ha ha." He replied. "You know you love it."

"Suurree. Whatever floats your boat." I laughed, though what he said was kind of true not that I would never admit it. "Will you at least try to stop selling your homework before you do get caught?"

"Drop it Anna, he's not going to listen." Fabian told me with a roll of his eyes. "He never does."

"And what is that supposed to mean Rutter?" Jerome said glaring at him. Fabian just rolled his eyes and sat at his desk, saving me the seat next to him.

"Oh shove off Jerome" I said trying to hold in my laughter. Jerome looked down at me with raised eyebrows which made me feel really small since he's like a foot taller than me. "You know it's true."

Alfie laughed. "She's got you there mate."

"Oh shut up." Jerome said rolling his eyes. I giggled, shaking my head but before either of us could say more our teacher Mrs. Andrews walked in.

"Mr. Clarke, Miss Rutter and Mr. Lewis please take your seats." She ordered. We nodded their heads, mumbling sorry before going to our seats. Jerome however glanced back at me and winked before taking his seat in the back next to Alfie. I bit my lip, trying to hide the smile on my face as I got down from the table and sat down next to Fabian.

"I can't believe you like him." Fabian mumbled a smirk playing on his lips. I turned to him eyes wide.

"I do not-" Fabian looked at me raised his eyebrows and I groaned. "Shut up."

Fabian laughed and turned his attention on Mrs. Andrews, who began to talk about the stupid practice test we had to take, but was interrupted by Amber who was on her phone talking to her dad about getting her credit limit extended so she can get an "important" pair of shoes. I laughed, Classic Amber. I laughed even more when she completely ignored Mrs. Andrews when she told her to turn off her phone. Then Mick walked in and Amber immediately hung up the phone, her full attention now on him. I smiled he must be back from that sports thing he went to. Fabian and I gave Mick a wave as he passed our table giving us a smile before he went to his seat. Mrs. Andrews, a bit annoyed, started to talk more about the practice test again but I was only half paying attention because well it's kinda boring and I couldn't stop thinking about Jerome. With his soft looking blonde hair and his bright blue eyes and that stupid annoying yet cute smirk of his. I think I may really like him but the thing is he can be...well in Patricia's words a slime ball, he only does things for a price and he always has to get what he wants. I don't even know why I like a boy like that? Maybe because I know deep down he is a good person. That he's really sweet and kind but he hides it under his arrogant mask. I really wish he'd show his soft side more.

"Anna!" The sudden voice made me jump, but then I realized it was only Fabian and sighed in relief.

"What?"

"We have to start the test...weren't you paying attention?" He asked clearly amused. She rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove causing him to laugh.

"Mr. and Miss Rutter." We froze at the sound of their teacher's voice. "No talking while taking a test...even if it is a practice one."

"Right, sorry Mrs. Andrews." We said simultaneously. She gave us an odd look; most people did when we spoke at the same time and nodded walking away.

A half an hour later I was ready to fall asleep. The test we were taking was an essay so that made it even worse. Suddenly Alfie yelled out because he had a "nose bleed.", which I knew was fake blood on a napkin. He does this all time. I'm surprised no one has suspected anything yet. When he got to the door, he ran into Principal Mr. Sweets, who said Joy had someone waiting for her in his office. Confused, Joy left the classroom. A few minutes later when class was over she hadn't come back.

"Who do you think was waiting for Joy?" I asked Fabian after Patricia told us she was going to Mr. Sweet's office to see if Joy was still there.

"I dunno...I suppose we'll find out later at the house." Fabian said.

I nodded. "Yeah...Oh Fab, I have to get my history book out of my locker, meet me in the front?"

"Yeah sure, I have to go to mine too." Fabian agreed. "See you in a minute."

"See you." I called as Fabian walked away. I turned and walked to my locker and took my history book. I saw Alfie wearing some sort of mask and chasing Jerome down the hall. I shook my head and smiled. Those two are so weird. Putting my book in my bag I headed towards the entrance to go meet Fabian. He wasn't there when I came out so I waited by the door. Five minutes later he came out and we headed to the Anubis House.

"Finally!" I exclaimed once we walked inside.

Fabian chuckled. "You know it's not that far a walk."

"I know that it's just-"

"WHERES JOY!"

"Is that Patricia?" Fabian asked confused.

"It sure sounds like it." I said. And she sounds mad. That's never good. "I'll go see what's up."

"Alright..." Fabian said then with a smirk he added. "Good luck."

I laughed and headed up the stairs to the girls rooms. I got to the hallway stopping when I saw a bunch of blankets and a pillow lying in a pile on the floor near Patricia's and Joy's room. I looked at the floor in confusion, then looked back up when I heard Patricia again.

"Did you hear what I said?" Patricia yelling glaring at a girl who looked a bit familiar. Oh she was the girl who ran into Patricia earlier! The girl frowned, looking confused and scared. I sighed, shaking her head. Leave it to Patricia to give a good welcome.

"Patricia? What's going on?" I asked looking between the girl and Patricia.

"That's what I'd like to know." Patricia yelled frightening the girl even more. "Where's Joy?"

"What do you mean where's Joy?" I asked confused. She was just at school a while ago...

"I went to see if Joy was still at Mr. Sweet's office but she wasn't there, so I came to see if she was here...and i found _her_ in mine and Joy's room. All of Joy's things are gone except for her phone and her rabbit." Patricia explained looking worried. I frowned even more confused than before and turned to the girl. It wasn't that I thought she did anything I just wanted to know what was going on and where the heck Joy is. She looked at me worriedly and her eyes widened as if she thought I was blaming her.

"I just got here...I'm Nina from America...and I swear I don't know where Joy is...the room was empty when I got there." She quickly explained

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, unlike someone, I don't think you've done anything...I'm Anna by the way."

Patricia scowled, whereas Nina sighed with relief. "Nice to meet you."

"Didn't you hear a word I said?" Patricia yelled. "Aren't you worried about where Joy is?"

I sighed "Patricia I-"

"Patricia Williamson, Anastasia Rutter what is going on?" We turned to see Victor walking towards us. I rolled my eyes trying to hold back a snarky remark I would have said to anyone who called me that. I really can't stand my full name. People always made the connection to the princess from the cartoon movie and after a while it became very annoying yet, Victor always calls me that.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out!" Patricia yelled.

"Will you give it a rest?" I said getting annoyed. "I mean come on-"

Patricia ignored me and turned to Victor. "Where's Joy?"

"Joy has left." He replied simply.

"W-what do you mean Joy's left?" Patricia asked confused. I was too, why would Joy suddenly leave like that? And even though Patricia was really annoying me I realized that if Fabian disappeared like this I'd be worried too.

"Joy's parents came to school this afternoon and removed her." He told her as if talking to a five year old. I rolled my eyes again; he always talks to us like that.

"But...that's impossible...why would they do that?" Patricia asked a mixture of worry and confusion laced in her voice.

"I have absolutely no idea." He replied. Alright now I was beyond confused. Why would she leave without telling anyone?

"Joy would never leave without saying good bye...or without her phone...or BunsyBun." Patricia said as if voicing my thoughts...which was kind of weird.

"Give them to me, I'll forward them onto her." Victor said holding out his hand. Patricia didn't move. "Give."

Patricia reluctantly gave him the phone and the rabbit. "Now clear this stuff back in the room."

"No Way!" Patricia yelled, pushing Nina aside. "I'm going to phone Joy and find out what's going on!"

"Patricia! Come back here!" Victor ordered but to no avail. Patricia was already was gone.

"Victor...why doesn't Nina stay in my room?" I suggested turning to him. "I have a feeling Patricia won't be very welcoming. At least not at this moment."

Victor looked at Nina, who looked down embarrassed. He sighed. "Very well...you don't mind do you Miss. Martin?"

"No...I mean...if it's okay with you..." Nina trailed off looking at me. I smiled softly, it was least I could do plus with Patricia like this, she's not going to be any fun to hang around.

"Of course I don't mind! It was my suggestion!" I replied.

Nina smiled. "Thanks."

"You're Welcome." Victor picked up the pile of blankets and pillows and handed them to Nina.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." He said. We nodded and he walked away.

"Here let me help you." I said taking some of the blankets. "Sorry about Patricia, she's well...you saw."

"Yeah...thanks again, some first day." Nina sighed frowning.

"Don't worry, things will get better not everyone in the house is as welcoming as Patricia." I joked, Nina laughed.

"So, which one is your room?" She asked looking at the other two doors besides Patricia's and Joy's room.

"Oh mine is the farthest one, come on." They walked to the door and after a minute of struggling, I was able to open it.

"Finally." I sighed, Nina laughed. "Well this is my room, obviously and the room in the middle is Amber and Mara's room. You'll meet them later."

Anna put the blankets on her bed and Nina followed. I looked around the room relieved I decided to do some last minute cleaning yesterday.

"So...it's okay right? My room I mean" I asked suddenly unsure. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable or anything especially after the whole Joy thing.

"Oh yeah!" Nina replied smiling. "I love it actually."

"Really?" I asked smiling as well.

She nodded. "Yeah! I love the wall color."

I grinned. The walls of her room were painted purple, my favorite color and I had a few posters here and there of her favorite bands, actors, actresses etc. and a bulletin board with a bunch of random papers, notes and pictures of my friends which was pretty much everyone in the Anubis house. My bed had black and white large flower designs on it with purple pillows and sheets. It sat against the wall in the middle of the room with two white night stands on either side. On the wall opposite of her bed was a window, my desk was beneath it and next to it was my dresser, they were both white.

"Thanks! You should see Amber and Mara's room...on Amber's side it's nothing but pink...it's rather nauseating if you ask me but she is my best friend so I kind have to deal with it." We laughed.

"So I take it you don't like pink?" Nina said, then noticing the black guitar case added. "And you play guitar?"

"Nope, can't stand the color and yeah I've been playing since I was nine, like my brother Fabian...oh you'll meet him too." I told her. "Oh and just heads up Fabian and I are twins."

"Really? That's so cool! I always wondered what it would be like to have a twin." Nina mused smiling. I laughed but stopped realizing something.

"What is it?" Nina asked confused.

"I just realized you may need a bed." I chuckled. Nina looked around then smiled laughing too.

"Yeah, a bed could be useful."

"Maybe we can get the boys to help move the other bed in here after dinner but, until then let's get your things in here." I suggested. Nina nodded in agreement and we left for Patricia's room. We talked as we put Nina's things into my room and found we both had something in common: we both like to read and we both like to sing. Once we were finished we decided to go downstairs for dinner that way Nina could meet everyone. I hope everything would go well...but knowing Patricia's attitude at the moment, she could make things a lot worse.

**Alright there's the second chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's chapter 3. I added some things in here that weren't there before so I hope like it. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. I only own Anna.**

**Chapter 3**

We walked down the stairs in silence. I could hear the others arguing, about what I wasn't sure. Once we reached the living room it was like someone pressed the pause button on a remote. Everyone was looking at Nina and the room became so quiet that I almost screamed just to make some kind of noise.

Nina decided to speak "Hi I'm Nina...from America."

Patricia scoffed and I glared at her, then turned to Nina smiling. "I'll introduce you to everyone, yeah?" I began to point people out. "That's Mara and Amber over there, that's Jerome, this is my brother Fabian..."

"Hey." Fabian smiled waving.

"Hi." Nina replied also smiling.

"Aww isn't he sweet." I teased. Fabian rolled his eyes but the blush was evident on his face. Aw, they would be so cute together. I turned to the rest of the group. "Anyway-"

"Welcome Space Girl." Alfie said walking up to Nina. I gave him a look shaking my head and chuckling as he began talking, I suppose what he thought an alien would sound like. Nina raised her eyebrows confused and probably a little weirded out. If Alfie wasn't one of my closet friends, I would be too.

I smirked. "That was Alfie...and as you can tell he has a strange obsession with Aliens."

Alfie looked at me a mock hurt expression on his face. "I do not!"

"Yeah, you do." Jerome stated laughter in his voice. I giggled as Alfie turned to him crossing his arms.

"Yeah pick her side," He mumbled sitting down, then he grinned and added. "But they're right."

Everyone laughed. That was Alfie for you, he was rarely ever serious and along with Jerome, always pulling some kind of prank...that mostly involved the house...unfortunately.

"Moving on..."I replied. I turned to Patricia. "Well you met Patricia..." Nina half smiled and I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "There's also Mick...but he isn't here, so...well you'll meet him later. Oh and Patricia you're in luck."

"Why's that?" She asked confused.

I looked at her crossing my arms. "Since you were so rude, you no longer have a roommate. We moved her things to my room." I turned back to Nina grinning. "And we are going to have a lot of fun...I'll make sure of it."

"Hello, what about me!" Amber exclaimed. "I would like to have fun with my best friend too!"

I grinned. "Don't worry Ambs, of course you'll be having fun with us too."

"Yay!" She clapped her hands excitedly. I laughed.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Dinner's ready!" Trudy called walking out from the kitchen. Everyone got up from the couches and walked to the table. As Nina went to move, I saw Patricia walk by her glaring. I frowned; why is Patricia was blaming everything on Nina? I mean okay so it's a little odd that Joy left the same time Nina arrived but it was only a coincidence nothing more. I sat down next to Fabian, who was on my right, and Alfie sat on my left. Across from Alfie was Jerome, next to him was Mara and next to her was usually Amber but she was getting the pepper from Trudy. Nina, unknowingly sat down in her seat, not that it mattered we never sat in the same seat anyway.

"That's my seat." Amber said walking up to her. Or maybe it does.

"Oh!" Nina jumped up. "I'm sorry do you want to-"

"Where's Mick?" She asked suddenly. I shook my head. That girl has no attention span_._ Nina looked at her confused.

"I don't even know you so-" Amber gave Nina the pepper and walked off. Nina turned to the table, confused and sat down again.

"You heard her, that's her seat." Patricia said looking at her.

"Yeah, well she's not here right now." Nina said clearly annoyed with Patricia.

"That's your way isn't it." Patricia sneered. "Someone's gone for five seconds and you've already moved in."

"Patricia." Fabian began before she could say anymore. "Is head of the welcoming committee." Alfie and I laughed. Anna silently praised Fabian for interrupting before Patricia say anything else and makes things worse. "Take no notice, just sit where ever you like."

"Yeah, don't worry Nina, Amber wouldn't mind if you sat there anyway." I told her.

Nina smiled and we began to eat. It was rather quiet until Alfie decided to stuff a bunch of spaghetti in his mouth using two forks, which caused Mara to tell him off. Jerome smirked and after telling Alfie to stop playing with his food, flung a forkful of spaghetti at his face. I chuckled as Alfie threw some back at Jerome, which got Mara too. I stopped when Jerome in turn threw some salad at Alfie, and I ended up with salad in my hair. Gross! I wiped some dressing off my face just as Alfie threw some at Nina. I shook my head, barely missing some more food which flew at Fabian, but he blocked it with a napkin.

"Really guys!" Fabian said, putting down the napkin as I took the lettuce out of my hair. "Every meal."

Patricia smirked and glanced at Nina picking up a pitcher of water, then with an innocent smile tipped it over onto Nina's lap. She gasped and jumped up.

"Classy Patricia." Fabian and I said glaring at her.

"What? It was an accident." I rolled my eyes. I knew this would happen, Patricia was like that.

"Are you alright?" Fabian asked Nina, ignoring Patricia.

"Yeah except my sweater is shrinking to my body as we speak." Nina replied getting some food off her face, Fabian got up and went into the kitchen.

"So Nina." Patricia said as if nothing happened. I shot her a look, silently telling her to stop. "When are you going to tell us what you know about Joy's disappearance?"

"I guess when I really know something." Nina said quietly looking upset. I frowned at Patricia. Was she really doing this again?

"Oh come on!" Patricia exclaimed standing up as Fabian walked back in with towels. He handing some to Nina and began helping her. "One minute I'm sitting with Joy in class and the next she disappeared and you taken her place...bit of a coincidence?"

"Oh come off it Patricia." I groaned crossing her arms. This seriously had to stop.

"Maybe it is." Nina mumbled.

"Nina-" I began but was cut off by Alfie.

"Maybe she snatched her and locked in her in the cellar." Alfie laughed making ghost noises. Fabian and I shot him an annoyed look.

"Oh shut up Alfie." Patricia said then turned to Nina. "Well?"

"Like I said I don't know anything about Joy or her disappearance." Nina told her drying off the water on her shirt frowning with tears in her eyes.

"I'll get it out of you eventually." Patricia replied glaring at her.

Victor walked in. "Nina, phone call for you." He looked around. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Patricia replied innocently sitting down. "Just Nina spilled water everywhere."

Nina gave her a look, threw the napkin on the table and walked out. I sighed turning to Patricia as Jerome and Alfie threw the last bits of food at each other.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked. Patricia just rolled her eyes and started eating. I scowled at her. "Wow, Patricia very mature."

"Shut up Anna! How can you trust her? Don't you-" Patricia began looking up at me. I cut her off.

"Don't start! I understand how you're feeling Patricia, but you don't have to go blaming other people." I told her in a hard tone. "And you don't have to be rude either."

Patricia glared at me and went to her food again. I sighed again, rubbing my temples with my fingers. I definitely feel a headache coming on. Fabian got up and poured out some water into a glass.

"I'm going to take her some water." He said, I nodded but everyone else stayed silent. Fabian left the room and I decided to just continue eating. Not even a minute later Fabian came back a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Everyone turned to him but he shook his head and sat down. He sat there staring at his plate for a few seconds before turning to me and saying.

"She was crying."

I feel horrible. Here Nina is trying to make friends and feel comfortable in a new school, not to mention in a different country and already Patricia made her upset by blaming her for something completely and utterly absurd. I am beyond mad at Patricia, she's acting like such a witch and that is not right.

I stood up. "I'll go talk to her."

Fabian nodded. Everyone was silent again but I could feel them watching as I moved to the door leading to the hallway. Once I reached the door, I turned to Patricia and said. "I hope you're happy." Then walked out.

I went up the stairs and down the hallway until I reached mine and Nina's room. I got to the door and heard soft cry's coming from inside. I sighed sadly, feeling even more horrible and knocked on the door.

"Nina?" No answer. "Nina, its Anna. Can I come in?"

It was silent and all I could hear was Nina's quiet sniffles. After a few minutes of silence I finally heard a quiet "Come in." I opened the door slowly and frowned at what I saw. Nina was sitting on my bed with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Oh Nina, I'm sorry." I said looking down. "I didn't think Patricia would..."

"It's alright, at least Fabian was nice and you of course." She replied quietly putting her legs down. "I just don't get why Patricia is blaming me...I don't even know who Joy is."

"I know, but Patricia's like that I suppose...though it doesn't give her the right to be a witch." I said. Nina smiled a bit then looked down. "I suppose I should apologize for Jerome and Alfie throwing food they...well they do it all the time."

Nina laughed and I joined in thinking of how crazy the two were sometimes. Nina looked down again, then looked up at me.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...for everything." She said softly. I grinned.

"Of course! It's what friends do!" I gave her a hug, which Nina returned. When we let go I added. "And don't listen to Patricia okay, she's just…I don't know but bare her no mind. Alright?"

Nina nodded. "Alright...I wasn't planning to anyways."

I laughed leaning back against my pillows when I realized something."Oh! Your bed!"

Nina laughed. "Why am I not surprised that you forgot."

"Shut up." I laughed playfully nudging her, "We do have a problem though."

"Why?"

"Because it's..." She looked at her clock. "6:30, and we have to be in our rooms at 9"

"Yeah, Victor told me but why..."

"How are we supposed to get the bed in here in two and half hours?" I asked. I was silent for awhile as we thought of what to do until I an idea formed in my head. "I have an idea, why don't we campout on the floor tonight! Yeah? It'll be fun! And we don't have school tomorrow so we can stay up late."

"Okay." Nina agreed. "But what about the bed, I'm going to need it sometime."

I laughed. "We'll do it tomorrow I'll have Fabian help us."

"Alright sure, why not." Nina shrugged smiling.

I was about to answer when my phone went off. I grabbed my iphone from my night stand and saw that I had new text from Amber.

_I am so bored! Mara is reading, and I don't feel like sitting in my room. :/ Can I go over to yours?_

I laughed as I replied back.

_Course! Nina and I are having a campout since we don't have another bed for her yet. You can join us if you like!_

"Hey Nina, you wouldn't mind if Amber joined us do you? She just texted me that she's bored." I asked.

Nina shook her head. "No. it's fine."

I smiled. "Cool." My phone went off again and I looked at it.

_Ooh! Sleepover! haha :D Sure, I'll be over in a sec! Thanks!_

_Haha no prob :)_

"Let's get all our blankets and pillows together." Nina agreed so we grabbed all our said pillows and blankets and made ourselves beds on the floor. When we finished we plopped down on their blankets just as Amber walks.

"Hey guys!" She smiled sitting on the blankets we but together.

"Hi Ambs." I replied.

"Sorry I wasn't at dinner. I went looking for Mick and then when I got back I got spaghetti thrown at my face." Amber told us.

"I know how you feel, I got a face full of salad earlier." I said. Amber rolled her eyes.

She turned to Nina."Oh my gosh! Mara told me that Patricia poured water all over you and started asking you where Joy was. She said you seemed really upset are you alright?"

Nina sighs. "I'm fine and I honestly don't know where Joy is."

"Of course not! You did just get here after all! Patricia is just being silly." Amber replies.

Nina smiles. "So, is Mick your boyfriend?"

Amber nods grinning. "Mmhmm. We've been together for almost four months. It's been amazing!"

"Hey where was he anyway?" I ask.

"He was on a run." Amber says. She looks around the room. "You know you're going to need another bed in here right?"

"Yes, Amber we know." I laugh. "We were planning on getting Fabian to help us move the extra one in Patricia's room in here"

"Ooh we should totally rearrange the room and make it look totally awesome" Amber exclaimed. I looked her. "Well not that it isn't already awesome."

I roll my eyes. "Well I have been wanted to do that anyways."

"I think it sounds like fun." Nina says. "Aside from have to move furniture around all day."

We laugh.

"True."

We pretty much spent the rest of the night talking about different ideas to rearrange the room only stopping when I went to the bathroom to change into pajama's (Amber went back to her room), to tell Fabian that Nina was alright and to grab Amber, Nina and I some snacks since neither of us finished eating. We agreed it would be an all-day thing and a lot of work but it would be totally worth in the end. After a bit more talking we fell asleep knowing we would need it for the long day they had ahead of us.

**There ya have it! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, but I do own Anna.**

**Chapter 4**

"Jerome! Alfie!" I yelled running down the stairs trying to catch said boys who had just dashed into the living room. I groaned and went to run in but a voice stopped me.

"Anna?" It was Mara. I looked up, to see Mara on top of the steps looking down at me in confusion. "What's going on?"

I rolled her eyes. "Oh Jerome took my-Ahhhh!"

I felt two strong arms pick me up, at first I didn't know who it was until I heard him laugh. Jerome, I should have known. He threw me over his shoulder while I kicked and screamed but all he did was laugh more and walk into the living room, leaving Mara even more confused.

"Jerome Clarke! You put me down this instant!" I shouted hitting his back. This however just made him laugh harder.

"I don't think so." He replied, I could just see the big grin on his face. I groaned just about to give up when an idea hit me. Smirking, I covered my hands over my face and began to fake cry. Confused Jerome but me down looking at me in concern. "What's wrong?"

Ha! He fell for it!

I was quiet for a minute and sniffled, my face still hidden in my hands.

"It's just-" I began making my voice sound sad. Then I took my hands away from my face and placed them on my hips. Jerome's eyes widened as my sad frown turned into a smug grin. "I totally got you!"

Jerome looked more confused at first, then a wave of realization hit him and he smirked. "Well, well it looks like you outsmarted me Miss. Anna."

"Please, anyone could outsmart you." We turned to see Fabian walking in with a light blue with almond blossoms (a painting by Victor Van Gogh one of my favorite painters) with the words Anna's Songbook written in white ink in his hand. I laughed and Jerome just rolled his eyes. Fabian smirked and walked up to me giving my songbook. "Here, I caught Alfie trying to hide this in their room...and um why did he have it?"

Jerome groaned. "Alfie!"

We ignored him. "Thanks Fab, Jerome took it while Nina and I were rearranging our room. Then he gave it to Alfie and they ran down here."

"Jerome!" Fabian looked at him, arms crossed. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"What, we just wanted to see what lovely songs-"

"But they weren't yours to read!" Anna yelled looking at him. "They're personal."

"Oh? If they're so personal why does Fabian get to look at it?" He questioned looking between them both.

We rolled their eyes. "That's different, he's my brother and he's helped write some of them."

Jerome opened his mouth to speak but stopped seeing Alfie walk in with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey Jerome...what's up?" Alfie said.

Jerome rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up Alfie."

I shook my head and turned to my brother. "Hey Fabian, can you help us move the dresser? We tried to do it ourselves but..."

"Yeah sure." He smiled and we turned to leave.

"Don't worry Alfie." We heard Jerome say. "We'll get it sooner or later."

"Don't even think about it." The two of us replied simultaneously.

"That is so weird…yet kinda cool." Alfie said. We smirked and headed up stairs again.

* * *

"Yay! Finished!" I exclaimed looking around the room. We finally finished rearranging the room. After placing the extra bed, nightstand and dresser in Patricia's room into mine we moved everything around and it looked great. My bed was now near the window and Nina's was on the other side with the nightstands next to our beds, and on the other side of the wall was the dresser and our desk. They both had just finished decorating the room with their things, lucky for them they liked a lot of the same music so posters weren't a problem and she also put up some of her own. Nina had just finished unpacking her things so the room was finally done.

"Right!" Amber agreed. "It seemed like it was taking forever."

"Tell me about it." Nina agreed. It took most of the morning and some of the afternoon, just get it all done. Now it was about 1:30, we had just eaten lunch an hour and a half ago and I was happy to be able to relax and enjoy the rest of the day. I looked around the room one more time just to make sure everything looked alright and it did!

I smiled satisfied. "Alright, we're done! Let's go down stairs. I am so thirsty."

They nodded and Nina grabbed a magazine from on top of her bed. We left the room and went down the stairs to the living room where we found Mara sitting on of the couches reading, Mick finishing up lunch (he left for another run again and missed it) and Fabian was cleaning off the table.

"Nina, Amber do you want something?" I asked walking to the kitchen.

"Um...water would be nice." Nina replied sitting down on one of the chairs. "Thanks."

Same, please." Amber said sitting on the couch next to Mara.

"Okay." I replied grabbing cups from the cupboard.

"So, what do you think of the new girl?" I heard Mick ask as I grabbed the pitcher of water from the fridge placing on the counter that joined the dining room with the kitchen. I smirked knowing why he asked this and began pouring out glasses for Amber, Nina and I.

"I think the new girl...looks nice." Fabian replied quietly glancing at Nina. I giggled as Mick let out a loud laugh.

"Oh, really?" he teased.

Fabian blushed but tried to cover it. "No I meant she seems nice."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you do."

The boys looked over at her with raised eyebrows.

"Are you eavesdropping?" Mick asked smirking.

I gave them an innocent smile. "Nooo...why would think that?"

The boys laughed shaking their heads. Fabian then went into the kitchen to put away the place mats.

"Somebody has a crush." I sang as I walked by him to put the pitcher of water back in the fridge.

"Shut up." He said playfully shoving me. I giggled again and after putting the water back, followed Fabian out of the kitchen and gave Nina and Amber their water. Fabian left the room, so I decided to sit on the other couch and relax. A few minutes later Mick finished his food and moved to sit in between Amber and Mara. I raised my eyebrows noticing that when he placed his arm around Amber; Mara stared at them with a sad look on her face. I felt bad for Mara, I mean seeing the guy you have a crush on with another girl sucks big time especially if the girl was your friend. I was also worried about Amber. She is totally oblivious to the fact Mara likes Mick and I know if and when she finds out she'll be devastated and heart broken. Should I say something? Is it even my place? I don't even really know if Mara likes Mick anyway and I don't want to start trouble. I hear someone walk in. I turn to see Fabian walking to the table, a pack of cards in his hand.

I grin. "Hey Fabian." He turned to her. "Speed?"

He laughed rolling his eyes. "Sure, come on."

I immediately jumped up and joined Fabian at the table. He dealt the cards and we began our game.

"Hey Fabian, can I ask you something?" I say as I place a two down.

He nods. "Of course."

"Okay you know how Mick and Amber are dating?" I whisper. He nods. "Well-"

"Wait, you don't like Mick do you?" Fabian asks eyes wide.

"What?! No! Besides you know I like Jerome." I tell him.

"Oh right." He says. "Continue."

I roll my eyes. "Anyways, I think Mara likes Mick but-"

"Mara likes Mick?" Fabian whispers loudly.

"Shh! Will you let me finish!" I exclaim quietly.

"Right sorry." He says smiling sheepishly.

"I think Mara likes Mick but the thing is I don't know if I should say anything to Amber. Do you think I'd be a horrible friend if I didn't?" I finish nervously.

"Well, no." Fabian says. "I think this is a problem they're going to have to work out themselves."

"I suppose so." I reply. I look down at my card and grin "Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

I place the card down. "Speed!"

"Aw man." He groans. "Rematch?"

"Your on!" I agree.

After playing a couple rounds (Me beating him three times in a row). we stopped and Fabian decided to build of house of cards.

"You just wanted to stop because I was beating you." I teased.

"Hey, I beat you too." He replied smiling as he placed a card on the top of the almost built house.

"Yeah, once" I laughed. Fabian rolled his eyes continuing his house. I smiled and took a sip of my water. It was quiet for a while (not counting the giggling come from Amber) until I noticed Fabian glance at Nina, who coincidently, glanced at him the same moment. They both smiled at each other then went back to what they were doing (Fabian putting the finishing touches on the house and Nina reading her magazine). I turned to Fabian with a knowing smile on my face. He noticed this and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"You so like her." I told him. His eyes widened a bit and he looked away.

"I do not." I smiled seeing his face turning pink.

"Oh really? Then why are you blushing?" This made his cheeks become redder. I giggled.

"I'm not-" He began but stopped with the 'Don't even think about it' look I was giving him. He sighed. "Look...I hardly even know her."

"Yeah but-"

"I can't believe that creep won't give me Joy's home number." I turned to see Patricia sitting on the chair next to Nina, talking to Mara, Mick and Amber. "Least she's getting her stuff back the day after tomorrow."

"Well that's good; you'll be able to ring her then." Mara reassures her.

Patricia nodded then turned to Nina glaring at her. "I know you've got something to do with this newbie, and I'm going to find out what it is."

Nina looked at her. "So you said ten times."

"What did you say to me?" Patricia semi-yelled. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, she's really got to stop this.

"Nothing." Nina replied giving Fabian and I a quick smile. We smiled back but looked away before Patricia could say anything.

"Whatever." Patricia grumbled turning bacl to Mara, Amber and Mick.

"So, anyways..." I said smirking and turning to Fabian

"Oh drop it!" Fabian laughed, playfully shoving me. I laughed shoving him back. He so has a crush on Nina.

**There ya have it! Hope you liked some of the other things I added. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, I only own Anna.**

**Chapter 5**

I sat on my bed reading my new Pop Tiger* magazine rolling my eyes when I heard Victor saying his Pin Speech from downstairs. The whole thing is stupid. Seriously, who goes to bed at nine o'clock? And why does he need a pin? Whatever, Victor is really weird anyway. Suddenly I heard running from the hallway, confused I got up from my bed, walked out of the room and saw Amber, Mara and Patricia gathered around the bathroom door.

"What's going on?" I asked as I reached them.

"Patricia said she saw something on the bathroom mirror." Amber told her sounding confused as well. I looked inside the bathroom to see Nina standing by the sink looking completely confused holding a bathroom towel and the mirror which looked completely normal.

"Umm...I don't see anything." I said looking at Patricia.

"That's because she wiped it off." Patricia yelled glaring at Nina.

"What did it say?" Mara asked.

"Help me Joy!" Patricia told her. "She's wiped it off so now it looks like I've gone crazy!"

"Take it easy Patricia." Mara said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"This is what she wanted!" Patricia exclaimed. "She's involved! I'm telling you!"

"I didn't see anything when I wiped the steam off the mirror, except for myself I swear!" Nina said with a worried expression. I opened my mouth to say something but was stopped by another voice.

"Why are you girls not in your rooms." We turned to see Victor walking in the room. "You know the rules."

"Umm..." I looked around trying to think of a story to get them out of this. "Patricia...screamed so we came to see what was wrong and turns out she saw a spider. Sorry Victor." The girls looked at me but I gave them a look telling them to play along.

"Yeah, sorry." Patricia said. The girls nodded.

Victor rolled his eyes. "Just get to you rooms immediately."

I grabbed Nina's arm pulling her to our room before we could get in trouble, the other girls went into their own rooms as well. I plopped on my bed picking up my magazine again.

"Hey Anna?" Nina asked as she sat on her bed. I looked up at her signaling her to continue. "You believe me right? About the mirror?"

I smiled. "Of course! Patricia is just being over dramatic, plus I saw Alfie up here earlier it was probably him."

Nina laughed and sighed in relief. "Oh good, I was worried that- wait you think Alfie wrote Help Me! Joy on the wall just to freak Patricia out?"

"Yeah, Alfie is known to do things like that...oh and so is Jerome but he's way worse so be careful." We laughed. "And don't worry I told you we're friends! And I'm sure you'll be friends with everyone once you get to know them. You're already friends with Amber and I''m pretty sure Fabian likes you too. "

Nina smiled. "Thanks...you think Fabian likes me?"

I chuckled. "Oh yeah, I think he is becoming very fond you.."

She blushed. "Well, that's good." I raised my eyebrows at her but she quickly changed the subject. "Do you think Patricia will ever believe me about Joy?"

I nod. "Eventually, just give her some time to cool down. She'll come around eventually."

She nods. "Alright."

We continued to talk about random things until we went to sleep for the night.

* * *

"Joy, would have definitely called me by now. I'm telling you something has happened to her!" Patricia said walking into the dining room with a plate of muffins. Amber, Mara, Jerome, Fabian and I we're all seated at the table eating breakfast.

"Patricia give it a break, you driving me crazy." Jerome said as she gave him the muffins.

"Jerome! Be nice, she's just worried about Joy, we all are." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes mum." I glared at him and kicked him underneath the table. "OW! Anna!"

"Oops." I replied smiling sweetly causing everyone to laugh.

"Did you get any response to the email you sent her last night?" Amber asked.

Patricia shook her head. "No."

"It's difficult to know what else to do." Fabian replied.

"Question the newbie!" Patricia explained. "That's what."

Fabian rolled his eyes. "Nina has nothing to do with this, Patricia"

I nodded. "She just...has really bad timing."

Patricia didn't look appeased. "What about last night, that business with the mirror." Jerome began to laugh while Fabian, Amber, Mara and I looked at each other nervously. Patricia noticed this. "What? You don't believe me...do you?"

"Yes we do, it's just Mick saw Alfie hanging around our corridor last night." Amber told her.

"Yeah, I saw him too Patricia." Anna said.

Patricia's eyes widened a bit. "Yeah, but not even Alfie would have the nerve to sneak into the girls bathroom to do something like that."

Jerome looked at her. "Are we talking about the same Alfie?" Patricia sighed.

"So, who do you think wrote it? Joy?" Fabian asked her.

"I don't know, maybe Nina wrote to drive me crazy." Patricia said. Fabian and I rolled our eyes. I raised my eyebrows at Jerome when he coughed trying to hold in his laughter.

Patricia sighed. "Where is she anyway?"

"Went to school early, I think." Fabian replied.

I nodded. "I tried to get her to come down but-"

"Oh, so she's a geek, along with everything else is she?" Patricia replied rolling her eyes.

"I think it's more of getting away from us." Fabian said giving Patricia a glare. "I mean, we've hardly been welcoming."

Mara nodded. "I know I've been thinking about that too, I feel a bit mean."

I sighed feeling guilty. "Hey, it's not your fault or any ones really, I mean meeting people is always awkward at first especially with the whole Joy thing, but think about how she's feeling? She came here all the way from America, not only is this a new school or home it's a new country. It must be hard for her; the least we could do is be friendly."

Patricia scoffed. "Whatever, I still think she's up to something. I think you are just too nice Anna. It's kind of weird."

I frowned glaring at Patricia. "Well you know what Patricia; at least I have a heart unlike you." With that I stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

I was in the middle of putting some books in my bag when there was a tap on my door. I stopped debating if I should let the person come in. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Anna? It's Fabian. May I come in?" I sighed in relief, it was only my brother.

"Yeah, you can come in." I replied putting her lap top in her bag. I heard the door slowly open and turned around giving Fabian a smile.

"I'm surprised you let me in. I didn't think you wanted to talk to anyone." Fabian said sitting on my bed.

I shrugged. "Yeah, but I decided you're the exception." He smiled. "Anyway, the only person I really don't want to talk to is Patricia. I understand she's worried but does she really have to act like such a witch?"

Fabian sighed. "I don't know, just ignore her. You know how she is, and you are right you know about what you said." I smiled as he slung an arm around my shoulder giving her a side hug. "I do have to agree with Patricia on the thing though." She gave him a look confused. He grinned. "You are kind of weird."

I gasped playfully hitting his arm. "Thanks Fabio."

He groaned. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

I giggled. "That's what you get for calling me weird."

Rolling his eyes he stood up. "Come on we have to get to school...Anastasia."

I looked at him. "Really?" He laughed but said nothing and walked out of the room. I groaned following him out.

* * *

_Hi Mom,_

_I can't believe Aunt Charlotte is getting married! After all that talk about never ever wanting to be married and to Jeremy of all people! Remember when she always said she couldn't stand him? And now they're getting married! Just wait until I tell Fabian and I suppose we should tell Uncle Ade as well. We haven't visited him in a while, we've been busy I suppose. Anyways, I have so much to tell you. A new girl named Nina Martin moved into the House a few days ago. She's super nice and she's from America! Isn't that cool! Oh and guess what, I think Fabian fancies her! I think they would make such a cute couple! haha! Ugh, but that's not all. Patricia has been acting like a real witch lately. See, what happened was that Joy's parents sent her home, but Patricia thinks something happened to her and that Nina has something to do with it because she came to the school, the same time Joy was sent home. So Patricia keeps yelling at Nina and accusing her of things then I guess she got mad me because_

I stopped typing feeling a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I saw a very cute grinning Jerome staring back at me.

"Well hello there." He said taking a seat next to me on the blanket I placed in the grass. We had a fifteen minute break so I had decided to write back to my mum since she had replied back to me the day before.

She smiled. "Hey Jerome," I closed her lap top. "What brings you here?"

"Oh you know, I saw you sitting by yourself so I thought you might enjoy my company." He said flashing me another grin.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Well, aren't you selfless?"

He draped his arm around my shoulders. "Why, of course I am my dear Anna."

I giggled turning away to hide the blush forming on my cheeks. "Sure, you are Jerome."

Jerome chuckled; I looked back at him a smile on my face. He smiled too and I couldn't help but get lost in his beautiful crystal blue eyes. Slowly, I found myself inching closer to him. My heart began to pound in my chest when I noticed Jerome was moving towards me too, his eyes darting to my lips then back to my eyes. Was he really about to kiss me? Was I really about to kiss him? I felt my eyes flutter closed, I didn't care as long as I got to finally-

BRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG

We jumped apart, both of us nearly falling over. Stupid school bell! We were so close_- _My eyes widened as the realization hit. Oh my gosh I almost kissed Jerome! JEROME!

**I hope you enjoyed my edited version of this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, I only own Anna.**

**Chapter 6**

I didn't know what to do or say, I just stared at Jerome my eyes wide in shock. Jerome looked at me for a moment his face bright red and I'm pretty sure mine was too. Suddenly Jerome jumped up looking everywhere but at me.

"Ummm...I have class so I'm just gonna...yeah bye!" And with that he walked off...or ran off towards the school. I sighed, biting my lip still trying to process the fact that I almost kissed Jerome. A small smile formed on my face at the thought of kissing him. I was so close! Suddenly another thought crossed my mind...did he like me too? It seemed like it, he did lean into kiss me and he was staring at my lips. But what if he was just in the moment and didn't like me at all? Do I even like him? With his soft looking light blonde hair and his beautiful blue eyes and those strong arms and- okay yeah I like him.

BRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG

And I have to get to class now. Ugh, I'm getting a headache. Sighing, I quickly stuffed my things in a bag and headed to class. As I walked inside the school building, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see my brother staring at her concern in his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

I smiled, nodding my head. "Yeah, I'm okay." It was quiet for a while as we walked through the hallway. Suddenly a grin formed on my face and I turned to Fabian.

"Hey Fabian?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said eying her curiously.

"What do you think of Nina?" I asked a mischievous smile on her face.

Fabian's face turned pink but he tried to hide it. "Well she's um nice I suppose."

"Aw does Fabian have a crush on the new girl." I giggled watching as his face turned bright red.

"What! No! I've just met her!" Fabian exclaimed nervously.

"Oh you so like Nina" I laughed.

Fabian rolled his eyes and gave me a playful shove. "Oh shut up." We had just reached the classroom. Fabian sat down in his seat but I stood by our desk.

"No, I will not shut up until you admit that...eep." I froze seeing Jerome walk in. Jerome looked over at me, his eyes widened a bit. We sort of stared at each other for a moment until Alfie, who was standing next to Jerome, shoved him a bit. He quickly looked away his face slightly pink and the two walked to their seats sitting down. I quickly sat down next to Fabian and looked down my face bright red.

Fabian smirked. "What was that?"

"What was what?" I replied nervously looking everywhere but at Fabian.

"You know very well what? Did something happen between you and Jerome that I should know about?"

"No!" I yelled causing everyone to look at me. I gave the class a sheepish smile. I am so glad Mrs. Andrews is running late so I won't get yelled at or anything. "Sorry," I said then turning to Fabian I added. "No Fabian nothing happened between me and Jerome."

Fabian chuckled seeing my cheeks turn pink. "Uh huh."

I groaned. "Fabian!" He laughed, shaking his head. Mrs. Andrews walked in and began the lesson.

"Hey, have you seen in Nina at school at all?" He whispered. I turned to him confused, then looked around. Huh, she isn't class. I wonder where she is. I turn back to Fabian and smile when I see his concerned face.

"Aw, you miss her! See you do like her!" I giggled. He gives me a look, so I roll my eyes and shake my head. "No, I haven't. You?"

Fabian sighs. "No, I wonder where she is?"

"Mr. and Miss. Rutter is there something you would like to say?" Mrs. Andrew asks walking over to our desk.

We shake our heads. "No, Mrs. Andrews."

"Then be quiet." She says.

"Sorry."

She nods then walks back to the front of the class continuing her lesson.

* * *

"Beware the black bird."

My eyes snapped open as I sat up looking at Nina who was tossing and turning in her bed. Worried, I threw off my blankets bout to walk over to her when I thought I saw something move in the room. My eyes darted to the desk as I l searched for anything strange but didn't see anything. I shook my head, I'm just tired that's all. I got up and walked over to Nina's bed.

"Nina...Nina wake up" I whispered slightly shaking her. Nina gasped sitting up. "Nina? Are you okay? I think you were having a nightmare."

She nodded. "I think so...sorry I woke you up."

I smiled and shrugged. "It's alright...uh hey Nina?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean when you said 'Beware the black bird?" I asked thinking of Victor and his creepy stuffed raven Corrbierre.

Nina's eyes widened. "I said that?"

I nodded. "You were practically screaming it."

Nina's face reddened. "Oh, honestly I don't know...it was really weird and it felt so real...I wasn't that loud was I?"

"Not really." I told her. "I'm probably the only one who heard you."

Nina sighed in relief. "Oh good, I don't want anyone else to be mad at me."

I laughed. "I'm pretty sure the only one angry with you is Patricia, but don't worry about her. You didn't even do anything anyway. She's just being thick headed that's all."

"Thick headed?" Nina asked confused.

I chuckled. "Stupid."

"Ah." Nina nodded causing us to laugh. I got up and walked to my bed.

"We should get to bed before Victor hears us." I said lying down.

Nina nodded laying down as well. "Night."

I yawned snuggling into my blankets. "Night."

* * *

The next morning I walked down stairs with Fabian. I could hear Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie in the dining room laughing about something. Rolling my eyes, I ignored it as I rolled the sleeves of my buttoned white shirt that I paired with a grey skirt, black tights, silver sparkly combat boots, a bunch of purple, silver and black bracelets, purple feather earrings and of course the maroon striped tie and maroon jacket.

"Beware the Black Bird! Beware the Black Bird!" I stopped, frowning at Patricia's words. How did she know about Nina's dream? They laughed again. Fabian placed a hand on my shoulder giving me a concerned look. I just shook my head silently saying I was okay and we continued to walk into the living room/dining room.

"I wish I could have seen her face!" Alfie laughed. "Was it like this?" We walked in just to see Alfie pose with what I assumed was a scared face. I was beyond confused but I decided to play along like I didn't hear anything.

"Watcha laughing about?" I asked nonchalantly as Fabian and I sat down.

"Oh nothing," Patricia said causing Tweedledee and Tweedledum to laugh. I may have a crush on Jerome but that doesn't mean I don't know he can be a real idiot and with him and Alfie combined, well I'm surprised that house is still sane.

I shrugged. "Whatever, so I heard you guys talking about a black bird?" I tried to not look at Jerome, everything still felt awkward ever since our almost kiss. "You guys aren't planning to steal Corrbierre are you?"

Alfie snorted. "No, that would be stupid. Patricia-"

"Alfie!" Patricia and Jerome yelled cutting him off. I watched as Alfie looked at them confused then his eyes widened like he realized what he almost said. Fabian and I looked at each other and then back at them with raised eyebrows, but before I could ask what Alfie met, Patricia spoke.

"Anyways." She practically yelled turning to Jerome and Alfie. "I have an idea that really will give her nightmares."

"Oh yeah what's that?" Jerome asked interested. I snapped my head up looking straight at Jerome a frown on my face. He caught my stare and looked down sheepishly. I sighed and shook my head. I never minded his and Aflie's pranks they were always a good laugh, I even helped them sometimes but then there are times where Jerome takes things too far and someone gets hurt because of it. It was the one thing about Jerome that upset me, but I knew he can be really sweet when he wants to be. I sighed feeling conflicted. Fabian gave me look silently asking if I was ok. I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. Nina then walked in the room giving Fabian and I a smile as she sat down on the other side of Fabian.

"Sleep well Nina?" Patricia sneered. Jerome and Alfie laughed.

"Um, yeah." She answered confused.

I sighed. "Ignore them Nina, they're just being idiots." Then in a more quiet voice I added. "So, are you still freaked out about the dream?" Fabian already knew about the dream since we told him earlier.

Nina sighed. "A little, I mean it felt so real...it felt evil."

"Evil?" I asked.

"Anyone seen Mara?" We looked to up see Amber walk in the room. "She's got my hair straightener."

"Yeah, she's with Mick. In our room." Fabian told her.

"What?" Amber asked angrily.

"Uh oh. Green eyed monster alert." Jerome teased. I shot him a look.

"I'm not jealous." Amber replied. "Why would I be jealous? What's there to be jealous of?"

"She's helping him with homework." Fabian explained. "That's all."

"Yeah, I know all about that." She said. "And it's cool. I would help him but I'm just so busy." Jerome mocked Amber and pretended to flip his hair and laughed causing Patricia and Alfie to laugh as well. Amber just rolled her eyes and turned to Nina. "I see you haven't snuck out bed at the crack of dawn today."

"Wow everyone really keeps tabs on everyone around here don't they?" Nina said as she, Fabian and Anna laughed.

"Fabian said you went to school early but then you didn't turn up to first class." Amber said, but before Nina could explain, Trudy walked in carrying some bowls.

"Nina was helping an old lady across the road." Trudy said. "Literally. We had a surprise visitor, from the old folks home."

"I'm not very good with old people." Amber said. "They're all so old aren't they?" I covered my mouth to keep herself from laughing when especially I saw Fabian almost choke on his orange juice. "Still you must be used to it. Trudy said your Gran brought you up?"

Nina smiled. "She did, yeah."

"What happened to your mum and dad?" Amber asked. Nina's smile fell into a frown and she looked down.

"Amber!" I hissed. She looked at me confused.

"Uh oh. Amber queen of tact." Jerome said.

"They died, in a car accident." Nina explained quietly.

"Oh, that's awful." Amber replied softly.

"It's alright. It happened a long time ago. My gran and I are really close." Nina said smiling again.

"So why did she pack you off to a big bad boarding school, miles away then?" Patricia rudely asked. "Sounds to me like she wanted to get rid." I looked at Patricia with wide eyes, how could she say something like that? That was cruel even for her.

"Patricia!" Fabian yelled. "Don't be such a witch. I know you're upset about Joy but there is no need to be taking all this out on Nina."

"Yeah well it seems like everyone's forgotten all about Joy except me." Patricia exclaimed getting up and leaving the room. The room fell into an awkward silence no one knowing really what to say. I sighed and went to reach for the serving spoon in the fruit bowl just as Jerome did causing our hands to touch. I looked up at him to see he was staring at me as well. We sort of stayed like that for a while until I remembered our almost kiss and he must have to because we both quickly took our hands away blushing.

"What's up with you two?" Amber asked looking at between them suspiciously.

"Nothing." We both exclaimed simultaneously. Everyone gave us odd looks but I ignored it and continued to eat. Today is going to be a very long day.

**Alright, there ya go! Hope you like the things I changed in the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, but I do own Anna.**

**Chapter 7**

"Ugh, I hate science." I groaned as the bell signaling the end of class rung. I was sitting with Fabian and Nina in our science class and Mr. Sweet had told us to hand in our papers before we leave class so I took it out of my note book then placed my notebook in my school bag. "It's so confusing and boring."

Fabian laughed as we handed Mr. Sweet our papers. "Come on it's not that bad Anna."

"Yes it is." I stated with a role of my eyes. "Besides you only say that because you actually like science class."

Nina laughed. "She has a point Fabian."

"Oh whatever." He mumbled his face slightly pink causing us to laugh more. We stood up ready to go when Patricia walked over to us. Well this ought to be good.

"Hey Nina." Patricia said, then sighed. "I just wanted to say, you know sorry about breakfast." I raised my eyebrows did she just apologize? I gave Fabian a look. He shrugged.

"It's fine." Nina said as we started to leave. "A little teasing helps the tea and toast go down."

"Oh and I think it's about time we welcome you to the school properly. The traditional way." Patricia smiled moving with us, Jerome and Alfie right next to her. Ok something is definitely up.

Fabian gave them a look. "What are you going on about?"

"Alfie why don't you tell Nina about the initiation ceremony." Patricia said to Alfie.

"The what?" Fabian and I replied simultaneously. Ok now I know something is up. There is no initiation ceremony and never was. I rolled my eyes at Alfie's horrible explanation and turned my gaze to Jerome who was had a grin on his face. It was obvious the only reason he and Alfie were in on this because it would be a great prank but I have a bad feeling about it.

"Since when?" Fabian asked bringing me out of thoughts. He was looking at three of them like they had three heads.

"Since forever Fabian." Patricia replied giving him a look that clearly said stop talking.

I scoffed glaring at Patricia. "Yeah right."

"What are you trying-" Fabian began but Nina cut him off.

"It's okay" She said then turned to the three and smiled. "Sounds like fun. What do I have to do."

"But Nina they're obviously lmmphhh." I tried to say but was rudely stopped by Jerome who covered my mouth with his hand. I glared at him folding my arms in annoyance.

"Don't listen to Annie. She never liked the initiation ceremony, see when she had to hers, she got so scared she ran out screaming. She's afraid of the dark " Jerome lied. Alfie and Patricia snickered and I sent them glares. What?! I am not afraid of the dark! And where would I go that would be dark? Jerome just smiled, ugh he is so annoying. "We'll explain everything later yeah?"

Nina gave me a look but nodded. "Alright."

"Excel-OW!" Jerome yelped pulling his hand away from my mouth. I gave him a triumphant smirk. "You bit me!"

"Yeah, and you do that again I'll hit you." I said glaring at him. He rolled his eyes but he looked nervous. Maybe he thinks I'm mad at him...well I kind of am but not that mad. Suddenly, a brilliant idea hit. Ooh Jerome Clark you are so going down.

* * *

"So, Nina's initiation ceremony takes place tomorrow night okay?" Patricia explained smirking at Nina as we all sat down for dinner, besides Amber who was setting the table and Mick and Mara who were still upstairs. "At midnight."

"The Witching Hour! Muahahahahaha!" Alfie exclaimed in a creepy voice making everyone laugh. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile. It was pretty funny.

"Alfie! Cut it out!" Fabian said annoyed.

"Tell me Fabian, does it get boring always , always being the one whose like 'Cut it out!' or 'That's not right!' or 'This is bad.' " Jerome teased smirking at my brother. I shook my head but I knew he was only teasing. Still I have some revenge that can't be ignored. I haven't spoken to him all day at school so now I've got to show him I'm angry at him for part two of my plan to work. I gave him a fake glare and when he caught my look I turned away from him like I was angry at him. I heard him sigh and inwardly grinned. Hook, Line and Sinker.

"Hahahaha..." Fabian faked laughed, then he frowned. "No."

"At least he has morals." I said glaring at Patricia and Jerome. "Unlike some people."

Jerome looked away, I knew he was feeling guilty but that was part of my plan.

Patricia just rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up Anna."

"No, I'm good." I smiled. Fabian chuckled.

"So, what does she have to do?" Amber asked changing the subject.

"Go up into the spooky attic and bring something to prove she's been." Alfie explained grinning.

Amber looked at Nina with wide eyes. "You're going up into the attic?"

"Sure." Nina shrugged. "It's not like it's-"

"Totally haunted." Amber replied.

"Really?" Nina asked nervously.

"Yeah, she's right." Jerome said trying to keep a straight face. "Ghosts from the students who went up there never to return." He started to laugh and I scoffed.

"Getting cold feet?" Patricia teased looking seeing Nina's nervous face.

"Not at all." She replied confidently. "Let's start. Tonight. Can't wait."

Patricia smirked."Oh we've got something else planned for you tonight."

"Oh I can't wait to hear this." I heard Fabian mumble as he sighed shaking his head.

"The key." Patricia explained. "She can't go up into the attic with out the key. She has to steal it from Victor."

I can not believe Nina is agreeing to this, it's mental. I sighed, let's just hope Victor doesn't catch them, because if he does well he'll go mental.

* * *

"I can't believe she's doing this." Fabian sighed as he looked up from his Biology homework. We were sitting in his and Mick's room. Mick was on his bed reading some sport magazine while Fabian and I were sitting on his bed doing our homework. Well I was doing my homework, but I took a break to finish my email to our mum.

I nodded my head not looking up from my laptop. "I know, she's being such a witch."

"What?" Fabian asked looking at me confused. "I thought Patricia was the witch?"

I looked up at him just as confused. "She is. Isn't that-" I stopped realizing who he was talking about. "Oh, you were talking about Nina weren't you? I thought you were talking about Patricia."

"Oh." He laughed. "Just shows how much you were paying attention."

"Oh hush. And for your information I'm writing to mum." I told him.

"Uh huh, whatever you say." He teased laughing. I gave him a playful shove laughing as well.

"Hang on. What is Nina doing? And why is Patricia a witch?" Mick asked looking confused.

"Well, Patricia, Jerome and Alfie are making Nina doing this initiation ceremony by going up into the attic but she also had to steal Victor's attic key." I explained shaking my head. "And Patricia is a witch because shes got this stupid idea that Nina kidnapped Joy and is doing this to prove it."

Mick looked at us with raised eyebrows and grinned. "How do you know Nina really did kidnap Joy?" Fabian and I gave him a look. I threw a pillow at him causing us to laugh.

"Oh hush." I said smiling. "And don't you have home-" Suddenly the door opened revealing an upset looking Amber.

"I thought you gave me this as a token of our love?" She asked holding up the beaded bracelet Mick gave her earlier.

"I did babes, yeah." Mick replied now throwing a ball in the air. I rolled my eyes at him but then looked at Amber confused. What did she mean by she thought?

"Then what's Mara's bracelet a token of?" Amber frowned bringing her hand down. I sighed. Now I see it.

"Oh that, that was a little thank you present." Mick explained sitting up.

She took her bracelet off and threw it at him. "Here you can have this one back." She turned walking out of the room. I give Mick a look before getting up and following her.

"Amber, are you alright?" I ask as I walk out of the room closing the door. She looks at me a sad frown on her face. I let out another sigh and grab her arm. "Come on, we'll talk in my room."

We walk up the stairs and into mine and Nina's room. The room was empty so the two of us sat on my bed.

Amber sighs looking down. "I can't believe he gave Mara the exact same bracelet! Why would he do that?"

"Maybe it was an accident?" I suggest.

Amber groans laying down. "But what if it wasn't? What if he likes Mara!"

"You don't know that. Besides it's not like-"

Amber gasped sitting up again. "What if Mara likes Mick!"

I looked away. "Well..."

She eyes me suspiciously. "Well what? Do you you now something?"

"I don't think it's my place to say..." I reply nervously.

"Your place to say what?" She asks. "What is it Anna!"

I groaned. "Oh, fine. I'll tell you but just remember I don't really know if this is true okay?" She nods confused. "I think Mara may like Mick."

Her eyes widen. "WHAT! How do you know?!"

"Well...I can see the way she looks at him but I'm still not sure..." I tell her.

"Wait, so you don't know if she likes him?" Amber asks. I shake my head. "Hmm...do you think we should find out if she does like him?"

"We?" I ask eyes wide.

She nods. "Yes we! I need your help!"

"Look Ambs." I began. "I think this something only you, Mick and Mara can work out. Of course I'll be there for you, you know that but maybe you should wait till one of them tell you something instead of snooping around."

She sighs. "I suppose your right. It's just I really like Mick, and I don't want us to break up."

I smile. "I know, and I'm sure he doesn't either. He did look upset when you left the room and if it makes you feel better I'll talk to Mick for you."

She grins. "Really? Thanks Anna!"

I laugh. "What are best friends for!"

* * *

I walk down the stairs after my talk with Amber. She went to her room while I went back to Fabian and Mick's to finish my homework and talk to Mick.

I went down the hallway where the boys rooms where and walked into their room. The two boys looked at me but neither spoke. I sigh and sit next to Fabian on his bed.

"How's Amber?" Mick asks quietly.

"What do you think?" I say. He frowns looking down.

"Look," I began. "She sort of thinks you don't like her anymore. I think you better fix this soon or not only will this ruin your relationship but her friendship with Mara."

Mick nodded. "You're right, I gotta fix this. Thanks Anna." And with that he jumped up and headed out the door.

"Welcome." I called to him.

"Nice Pep talk." Fabian commented.

I grinned. "Thanks." He laughed and continued his homework while I opened my laptop to finish writing to mom. I might as well since I am here.

._..she yelled at me and told me I was "Too Nice and it's really weird.", whatever it's not like I care what she thinks anyway. Oh and get this Patricia is making Nina do this weird initiation ceremony where she has to go up into the attic. It's completely mental, but Nina agreed to do it. I wonder what's up in the attic. We're not allowed to go up there or down into the cellar, but sometimes I'm curious as to why? What could possibly be in there that Victor doesn't want us to see?_

I stopped typing. What was in the Attic? I wonder if Victor really is hiding something? But that's silly, why would he need to?

"Hey Fabian?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think Victor doesn't want us to go into the Attic or Cellar?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Who knows with Victor." He looked at me. "Why?

"Just wondering." I said. "But don't you think it's a bit odd? I mean what could possibly be in a attic or cellar but boxes filled with old things?"

"I dunno." He said. "I suppose it is odd though and Victor is rather..." He trailed off as he seemed to be thinking of the right word to say.

"Creepy?" I suggest smiling. He laughed.

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, but it's probably nothing. I mean we have been living here since we were eleven and nothing out of the ordinary has happened."

"Yes, I suppose." I replied but I still wasn't sure, but maybe Fabian's right, it's probably nothing...

* * *

"So, what did he say? Is he over me?" Amber asked as we walked to history class with the others.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Ambs. He's so not over you trust me. I told him that you thought he didn't like you anymore and that he should fix it before he hurts you and hurts his friendship with Mara. He definitely agreed. In fact I bet he's thinking of something brilliant to make it up to you."

She grinned. "Ooh I really hope so! I wonder what he'll do? Maybe he'll get me flowers or take me out for a romantic date."

I shrugged smiling. "Who knows, but I bet it will be perfect."

She squealed and gave me a hug. "Oh I'm so excited! Thank you! Thank You! Thank you! Thank you!"

I laughed as I broke from the hug. "For what?"

"For talking to Mick silly and for making me feel better." She grinned giving me another hug

"Of course, what are best friends for." I smile repeating what I said the other day. We laugh walking into the classroom with the rest of the class. Fabian and Nina sat next to us with Mara behind them. A few seats behind us were Jerome and Alfie and next to them was Patricia and a few seats in front of her was Mick. The whole class was soon seated but the teacher wasn't here yet so everyone was still talking amongst themselves.

Amber turned to me. "Hey, who do you think our-"

"All the worlds a stage," A voice said causing the entire class including Amber to stop talking. Confused we all turned to back of the classroom to see a man, who looked very young (and very good looking if I do say so myself) probably in his early twenties, with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He sat in one of the desks, which is why I or anyone else noticed him, and looked around the room a book in his hand. "The men and woman make the plays" **(1) **He smiled and closed the book. "Hi I'm Jason Winkler, your new History teacher. I'll also be teaching Drama."

"You're Mr. Flemming's replacement?" Mara asked as he stood up making his way to the front of the room.

"Yeah," He smiled. "That's right." I don't think I'm the only one who thinks he's cute because every girl was staring at him with a dreamy look on their faces while the boys just looked annoyed. I smirked watching Mr. Winkler as he walked by our desk. Suddenly, I felt someone staring at me so I turned around and saw Jerome looking at me with a strange expression on his face. I raised my eyebrows half confused half annoyed but he looked away. Well alright then. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Mr. Winkler who now stood at the front of the room.

"Wow, I am so pleased he had a heart attack." Amber grinned oblivious to what she actually said. The class laughed and I shook my head chuckling as well. She must have realized what she said because she smiled sheepishly and added. "Sorry, that came out wrong."

I laughed. "Nice Amber." She shrugged and continued to smile at Mr. Winkler. We didn't do much after that since the rest of class consisted of Mr. Winkler introducing himself and us asking questions about him. Soon enough class was over and it was off to science. Fun.

I walked into class preparing to sit next to Fabian and Nina when Jerome walked over to me, grabbed my arm and dragged me to his table with Patricia and Alfie.

"Jerome!" I yelled as he practically shoved me into a seat next to him. Alfie sat on the other side of me to me while Patricia sat in front of me. "Why did-"

"I really need to talk to you." He said cutting me off. I glared at him and he sighed. "Please, give me a chance."

"You could of asked." I replied quietly still annoyed. Jerome opened his mouth to reply but Alfie cut him off.

"Guys quiet." Alfie whispered. "Sweety is walking over." We became quiet just as Mr. Sweet walked over to our table eying us. I rolled my eyes and looked away not in the mood for any of this. I saw Fabian gave me a strange look and I just shrugged honestly having no idea why Jerome dragged me here except for the fact that he wanted to talk to me for some reason. Mr. Sweet walked away and began the lesson as he wrote something on the board. I turned to Jerome.

"Alright, what did you want to talk to me about?" I whispered as I took out my notebook and began writing notes.

"I wanted to tell you that-" He stopped as Mr. Sweet turned around still talking about the lesson. Jerome sighed in annoyance, then his eyes widened a bit and he hurriedly opened his own notebook and began scribbling notes like he was actually paying attention. Mr. Sweet had turned back to the board but Jerome didn't finish speaking instead he slipped a folded piece of lined paper in front of me. Sighing, I made sure Mr. Sweet wasn't looking and opened the note reading what was inside.

_Look, I just want to say I'm sorry. The whole story about your initation was mean. I shouldn't have said that._

He's apologizing? Wow he must really feel bad because Jerome doesn't apologize. But do I forgive him? He's been a real jerk lately and not just to me either. I inwardly sighed, he is apologizing though and I suppose I could give him another chance. Biting my lip, I looked around making sure Mr. Sweet or anyone for that matter was looking and began writing my reply.

_Wow Jerome Clarke apologizing? I'm impressed. And you're forgiven but hat doesn't mean  
I agree with this whole 'Initiation' thing_.

I finished the note, folded the paper and discreetly passed it to Jerome. A few minutes later I got his reply. I opened the paper and read.

_I know, I know big surprise. Don't get used to it ha ha And come on it just a little prank. What's the _  
_big deal? And if this about Patricia, forget about her. I mean I know your mad at her but you know how _  
_she is. So, just don't worry ok?_

I rolled my eyes. Him and his pranks, but that still doesn't mean I agree with it. As for Patricia I wont forgive her until she at least apologizes for how rude she has been acting to everyone. I began to write a reply but unfortunately for me Mr. Sweet decided to call on me.

"Alright Miss. Rutter," He said. "Enlighten us, please name four elements from the Periodic Table?"

"Ummmm..." Okay think. I know this. Oh! got it! Water is a compound of two elements so "Oxygen, Hydrogen..." Okay two more. Oh Sun block! "Zinc..." And one more. What was that one Alfie said when he was making fun of the class...oh right! "And Boron." I saw Jerome and Alfie chuckle and I smiled as well. Alfie said Boron was a compound of how boring Science was and what a moron Mr. Sweet is for saying it was fun.**(2)**

"Good Job. Miss. Rutter."

"I'm sorry I was only trying to make conversation." I heard Fabian say a bit too loudly since Mr. Sweet had walked over to where he and Nina were sitting and said something to him in some language and told him Silence is Golden. Fabian apologized looking down embarrassed. I chuckled at his incredible shyness and then Patricia began speaking.

"Mr. Sweet?" She asked.

"Yes?" He replied turning around to face her.

"I've been meaning to ask you about the school photo." She said. I looked at her confused. What's there to know about the school photo?"

"I fail to see how that applies to the Scientific Elements." He said looking a little bit annoyed. Cant say I blame him.

"Why has Joy been erased from the school photo?" Patricia asked. I groaned. When is she ever going to get over that. She's making it seem like someone kidnapped her or something.

"Uh oh." Alfie said putting his hand up to his ear like a news reporter would do in the middle of a story. "Crazy conspiracy alert." Jerome and I chuckled. Patricia sighed.

"That is a ridiculous notion Patricia." He said just as the bell rang and everyone began to pack their things. "Just one moment please, I have your last assignments here." He then grabbed a stack a papers on his desk and began passing them out.

"Saved by the bell as they say." Patricia said looking a little annoyed.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Jerome. "So, are you really gonna go through the whole 'initiation' thing?"

He nodded throwing an arm over her shoulder. "Anna relax, it's just a little prank. It's not a big deal." I sighed. I highly doubt that.

**So? What did you guys think? Like the edited stuff? Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry this took forever to post this. I've been busy, in the middle pf writing other stories and I wanted to finish rewriting the story first before I got this one up. I decided that I felt better writing this story in first person than I did third so I rewrote the story. Nothing changed plot wise but I did rewrite a few things. You guys don't have to reread it if you don't want to but I did add a few scenes in there so I do recommend it. Alright moving on, ahh this is the last part of the first ep! Yay! About time right? lol So from the next point on each chapter will be an episode. And don't worry I'm working on the next ep as we speak. So whose been watching third season? I have and I gotta say it's really weird without Nina(Nathalia) there. And poor Fabian is heart broken :( And then if it wasn't weird enough (spoiler alert) Amber left too! Wth! Well hopefully she'll be like Mick and appear at the last episode with Nina :) Alright enough of my talking it it time for Chapter 8. Enjoy :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. If I did Amber and Nina would still be in the show.  
**

**Chapter 8**

"Oh Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo. Deny thy father and refuse they name. If that will not but swore my love and I will no longer be a Capulet." Amber read from Romeo and Juliet while she stood on stage with Alfie in our Drama Class. I was sitting next to Jerome on the sofa while the rest of the class including all my house mates and our teacher Mr. Winkler were watching the two do their performance.

"Shall I hear more or shall I speak at this?" Alfie practically yelled his part and discretely (from Amber at least) gave Jerome a thumbs up. I giggled as Jerome laughed motioning Alfie to tone it down and mouthed calm.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy, thou art…"Amber paused and I looked up confused. I saw her look at Mick then turn to Alfie a smile on her face. "Thou art….truly the yummiest boy I've ever seen Romeo."

"What!" Alfie exclaimed.

"That's not in the line Amber." Mr. Winkler said. I'm pretty sure she knew that but why-

Suddenly Amber dropped her book, went over to Alfie and kissed him. My eyes widened. Oh my gosh, did she just kiss Alfie? Isn't she still with Mick? There was bunch of cat calls and whistles going about the room. I saw Mick's face and he did not look happy.

"Wow," Jerome said. I looked up at him the memory of our almost kiss entering my mind as I found myself wondering what it would be like if we really did finish that kiss. Jerome must have felt me staring at him because he looked down meeting my gaze. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. Luckily Mr. Winkler picked that moment to start talking again so I quickly looked away focusing my attention on our teacher.

* * *

"Wait so you kissed Alfie to make Mick jealous because you read it in a magazine?" I asked Amber as we walked back to the Anubis house.

"Uh yeah! It's the only way to see if Mick really likes me. Trust me Anna." Amber stated.

"Or, you could talk to him?" I suggested though I shouldn't really be talking. I mean I have a huge crush on Jerome but I don't think I'd ever be able to tell him that. "Besides, I thought we talked about waiting for Mick or Mara to talk to you first."

"It's been hours and Mick hasn't done a thing! Plus, if Mick get's jealous then I'll know he still likes me." I went to speak but she changed the subject. "Oh speaking of boys I know something is going on between you and Jerome and if you don't tell I'll be forced to find out for myself." Amber said looking at me with a 'You better tell me everything or else' look. I knew she would eventually get it out of me…or Jerome and that would be so embarrassing so I might as well tell her now.

I bit my lip nervously and nodded. "Alright but you have to promise not to breathe a word about this to anybody, Promise?"

Amber nodded. "Promise."

I took a deep breath and said in a quiet voice. "I may have sort of, almost kissed Jerome."

Her eyes widened and she stopped walking which happened to be right when we reached the door. She turned to me and squealed.

"No way! You and Jerome almost kissed! What happened! Tell me everything!" She was practically jumping in excitement.

"Amber! Shh!" I exclaimed my face bright red. Luckily no one was around. "And I'll tell you when we get inside." She nodded and we walked in the house and up to my room where I told her everything that happened.

"Aww, that's so romantic." Amber squealed. "Though it's sort of weird because it's Jerome, but it's still romantic."

I giggled. "Yeah, it was…but I don't even know if he likes me. What if he was just lost in the moment and that's why he was going to kiss me."

"Uh hello! He was staring at your lips which is a clear sign he wanted to kiss you and besides I can see the way he looks at you he totally likes you!" Amber told me as if it we're obvious. I guess she had a point but I don't think Jerome looks at me that way….does he?

"I don't know Ambs." I said. "He can be so confusing, I mean sometimes he's really sweet and then other times he's a jerk and I don't know what to think."

"Well, this is Jerome we're talking about." Amber said. I gave her look and she sighed. "Look, maybe you should take your own advice and talk to him. Maybe if he knows how you feel he'll be nicer."

I nodded a bit surprised. "You know Amber, that's actually I really good idea."

She laughed. "I know right? And don't sound so surprised, I can be smart you know?"

I smiled. "Totally, thanks Ambs. You're the best."

"Duh, what are best friends for? I mean it's in the name. Best Friends" She said emphasizing the word best. I laughed she had a point.

* * *

It was about midnight and Fabian, Amber, Mara and I were gathered in the hall by the attic door waiting for Jerome, Alfie, Patricia and Nina. Amber and Fabian were at one side of the door while Mara and I were at the other. We we're all holding torches to our faces which gave us all creepy glows and it was all for the "initiation". This has to be the stupidest idea ever but I knew I had to be here to keep an eye on Patricia. For some reason I felt like there was more to this then she was letting on.

Suddenly our bedroom door opened and the four walked out with Patricia and Nina in the front and Jerome and Alfie in the back. They, besides Nina, had torches held to their faces as well giving them the same creep glow. Not really helping the whole stupid idea factor.

"Where's Mick?" Amber suddenly whispered making Fabian jump. I smirked.

He shrugged. "Didn't want to come, tired I think."

"Shh!" Patricia hushed causing Fabian to jump again. This time I let out a quiet giggle. Patricia sent me a glare. I rolled my eyes but stayed still.

"Oh spirits of Anubis House guide the new girl," Patricia began turning to Nina. "On her initiation quest and keep her from harm in the haunted attic." I scoffed, was this seriously necessary?

"Come on." Fabian said removing the light from his face. "This is ridiculous."

"Shh!" Patricia hushed again glaring at him. Fabian gave her a look but put the light back on his face.

"Unlock the door." Patricia said.

Nina walked to the attic door, took out the key she took from Victor's office and put it in the key hole.

She turned to Patricia "I just have to go up there and bring something back and then I'm done." Patricia nodded. "You guys didn't booby-trap the place or anything did you?"

"Course not!" Patricia told her. "Go."

Nina turned back to the door and unlocked it. Slowly, she opened the door and once it was wide opened we all glanced inside. It was dark, you could barely see anything just a stair case and a little light coming from the top. It was really creepy looking. Nina walked inside then turned to us again looking nervous. Then before anyone of us could do anything Patricia ran to the door and closed it.

"What are you doing?" Amber and I exclaimed.

"What does it look like?" Patricia said locking the door and taking out the key.

"Patricia!" I yelled. I heard shuffling from the other side of the door.

"What's going on?" Nina asked frightened as she tried to open the door. "Let me out!"

"You heard her! Let her out!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Not until you tell us what you know about Joy's disappearance." Patricia said staring at the door.

"Really Patricia?" I asked angrily. "Is this was this was all about?"

"I don't know anything!" Nina shouted.

"Then you'll have to stay there till morning." Patricia replied holding up the key,

"Alright Patricia you had your fun, just please unlock the door." Fabian told her.

"Yeah, Patricia this is getting silly." Mara agreed.

"Whose side are you on?" Patricia asked her angrily.

"This isn't about sides Patricia!" I exclaimed. Is she being serious? What is locking Nina in the attic going to do besides probably scar Nina for life?

Patricia ignored me. "Last chance, what can you tell me about Joy?"

"Nothing, I know nothing." Nina exclaimed sounding like she wanted to cry.

"You're not really going to leave her in there are you?" Fabian asked worriedly.

"Let me out!" Nina screamed turning the handle and banging on the door frantically. Okay this seriously getting out of hand. Patricia has gone too far.

"Stop banging!" Patricia yelled.

"Give me the key Patricia." I said standing In front of her holding out my hand.

She scoffed. "No."

"Let me out!" Nina screamed again banging on the door. "There's something up there!"

Amber turned to Patricia. "Open the door!"

"The zombies are coming!" Alfie exclaimed whispering. I gave him a look but then turned my attention back to Patricia who was moving towards the door. I heard footsteps coming from the hallway, my eyes widened. Oh no! Victor!

"Hurry!" Mara whispered.

"Hurry up!" Fabian and I said.

"What's with all this noise?" Uh oh. We turned to see Victor holding up a torch and looking…well glaring at us. We all stayed silent, looking away. "What is going on? Why are you all out of bed?" He looked at all of us but no one said anything. He walked to the door and turned the knob. He turned to where Fabian, Amber and I stood.

"Are you trying to break this door down?" He asked. We shook our heads.

"No! We-"Patricia stopped for a moment when Victor turned to her. "…thought we heard…mice. That's all."

"Get. To. Bed. Now!" Victor yelled. We we're out of that hallway in seconds but when Victor's back was turned I grabbed Fabians arm and pulled him in my room.

"Wha-" He tried to speak but I shook my head silencing him. Standing close to the door we listened to what Victor was doing. We heard a door open and our eyes widened. Slowly and quietly I opened my door quietly gasping when I saw him walk into the attic. I closed my door and turned to Fabian.

"He went into the attic!"

**Uh oh, Nina better hurry into that secret panel in the wall haha. Oh I just wanted to let you know that during the story if I mention something referring to what I edited in the chapters (If you don't reread it) I'll let you know what's going on. Alright that's all I got for now. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! So before I get to the story I wanna let you guys know from here on out each chapter will be one episode. At least I'm gonna try too lol Also each season will be another story that way it wont get too long. Oh and I'm so sorry it takes me so long to post for this story! I feel horrible! Which is why I decided to post this earlier than usual as a gift to you guys for reading, reviewing and favoriting! So thanks guys you rock! and I hope you guys aren't too mad at me! Sorry! Alright, here is chapter 9! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own House of Anubis. I do own Anna though.**

**Chapter 9: House of Locks & House of Eyes.**

After waiting a few minutes Fabian slowly opened my door and we quietly walked back into the hall. I heard another door open and turned to see Amber walking out of her room as well. She walked over to us.

"Is he really still up there?" Fabian whispered loudly.

"Shh!" Amber hushed just as the attic door open. We gasped and ran into the bathroom hiding behind the wall. We all poked our heads out to see Victor locking the attic door. Wait, where's Nina? Is she still up there? Victor turned around stepping towards us then stopped looking around. We hid back inside the room until we heard him walk out of the hall. Once we were sure he was gone, we walked out.

"He hasn't got her." Amber whispered.

"Right, let's get the key from Patricia." Fabian said. Amber and I nodded as we ran over to her room.

"Patricia! Give me the key!" Fabian exclaimed as he opened the door.

Patricia sat up from her bed. "I haven't got it."

"Liar!" Amber said.

"Seriously! I haven't!" She told us.

"Where is it then?" Fabian asked.

I...I threw it out the window." She admitted sheepishly. My eyes widened as I shared a shocked and worried glance with Fabian and Amber. How could she throw the key out the window!

"You did what?" Fabian and I shouted.

"I'm sorry! I panicked!" Patricia said. Fabian groaned as he moved to the window next to him and looked out of it.

"Which window? This one?" Fabian asked.

Patricia nodded. "I think it fell in the bushes."

"We won't be able to look for it till morning." Amber said glaring at Patricia.

I groaned. "What a mess."

"I think we should go and tell Victor everything." Amber suggested as the three of us went to leave.

"No! We can't do that!" Patricia yelled.

"But we can't just leave her up there!" Fabian yelled back. He turned to Amber and I. "Come on."

We quietly walked out of the room and closed the door watching the hallway door to make sure Victor wouldn't hear us. We quietly crept towards the attic and Fabian whispered Nina's name. Nothing. We got closer and Fabian said her name louder. Suddenly the door opened and Nina tumbled out scaring the heck out of all us. How did she open the door?

She looked at us. "Hi...what's the matter you guys look like you've seen a ghost?"

"How did you-" Amber began but stopped when Nina held up a bobby pin. Well that explains how she got out. We quietly laughed.

"Shh you'll wake Victor up again." Fabian whispered as Nina went to lock the door. "Are you okay?"

Nina turns to look at him and nods. "Yeah."

"What was it like up there?" I asked.

"See any ghosts?" Amber added. I gave her a look, she shrugged.

"No, just mice, some spiders…possibly a rat." Nina told us as walked towards our rooms.

I scrunched my nose up in disgust. "Ew, that's so gross."

"You're so brave." Amber replied linking their arms. We reached the end of the hall. Amber looked around then turned to us. "Night you guys. See you in the morning."

"Night."

Amber smiled then went into her room.

I turned to the two. "I'm off to bed too. Night guys."

"Night."

I gave them a wave as I walked back into my room. I crawled back into my bed exhausted from everything and fell asleep.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe I woke up late." I mumble as pulled on my school uniform. I wore a white button up shirt with a grey cardigan over with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, a black skirt with a floral design, fishnet stockings and black ankle boots. I brushed out my hair then put it in a side ponytail. I added some black, silver and purple bracelets, diamond silver music note stud earrings, did my makeup and I was done.

I grabbed my bag then quickly made my way to the kitchen. Well I tried to anyway. The moment I ran down the stairs I knocked into something causing both me and whatever I ran into to fall.

"Oh good, you're up." My head snapped up realizing that I had fallen on top of Jerome. I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"Yeah…woke up late. Sorry for running into you. Are you okay?" I ask.

He nods . "Yeah, I'm good."

"Good." I replied. I gazed into his eyes as he did into mine but then I remembered we had school in fifteen minutes and snapped out of it. "I should probably get up…."

"Huh? Oh right…unless you'd like to stay like this all day." He smirks. "I certainly wouldn't mind."

I laugh. "In your dreams Jerome." I stand up then hold out my hand for Jerome which he took. Just as I was helping him up, Alfie ran out of nowhere and grabbed Jerome's shoe.

"Ha ha! Got your shoe!" He yells running out of the house.

"Well okay then." I say while Jerome stood up again.

He groans. "ALFIE!"

I giggled. "Better go get your shoe before he hides it somewhere."

He rolls his eyes. "I suppose I have no choice. Catch you later, yeah?"

I nod. "Of course." He smiles then runs out the door.

I shake my head. "Boys."

* * *

"So, I see you and Nina have been getting quite cozy lately." I grin as Fabian and I walk to our next class.

"I guess." He blushes then changes the subject. "How come you woke up so late this morning?"

I sighed. "Exhausted from yesterday, which reminds me…you know how you told me, well mum too, not to tell Amber about Mara liking Mick and letting them figure this out for themselves?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Yeah, why?"

"Well…I kinda told her…"

"What! Anna!" Fabian exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! She kept asking me! But then I told her that I didn't know for sure…and that it's going to be something they would need to talk about and she agreed but then-"

"She kissed Alfie to make Mick jealous." Fabian finished. "See, that is why you shouldn't have said anything."

"I know! I'm a horrible person!" I exclaimed. Maybe I;m being over dramatic but I really felt bad.

He places his arm over my shoulders. "You're not a horrible person, you were just trying to be a good friend. "

I sigh. "Yeah, I just feel bad because I know Alfie likes Amber. This is like a really weird love square."

"Love square?" Fabian asks smirking.

"Yeah! Amber likes Mick and he likes Amber but Mara also likes Mick and Alfie likes Amber."

"Right, I didn't understand a word of that." He says laughing.

I groan. "Whatever…wait you didn't ask about Alfie liking Amber. Did you already know?"

He rolls his eyes. "Everyone knows."

I laugh. "Yeah, it's quite obvious isn't it?"

He nods. "Just a bit."

I giggle. "Come on, let's get to class."

* * *

"You see, my plan totally worked after all." Amber says pulling Nina and I into her room showing us her bed which had a note written on it with letter sweets that read:

_Meet me in the laundry room tonight? 11 pm? XXX_

"Mick wants to me in the laundry room tonight. I've obviously made him wild with jealousy and now he want's to apologize with his bad behavior with Mara and kiss and make up." Amber explains excitedly. Nina and I glance at each other uncertainly as Amber runs to her closet picking out dresses.

"I'm sure that's true, if he's the one who sent the message." Nina tells her.

"Of course he is!" Amber says placing a dress on her bed and pulling out another. "Nina, sometimes I think you miss so much because you're an American." We laugh shaking our heads.

"Actually, I agree with Nina here and I'm pretty sure I'm British." I say chuckling. Amber rolls her eyes. "I'm serious Ambs, how do you know it's Mick?"

"Well, who else would it be? I know it's not Jerome or Fabian, and it can't be Alfie so it must be Mick. Obviously." Amber says holding out another dress.

"Alright Amber, if you say so." Nina says shrugging. I nod, though there was a possibility of it being Alfie then again it could also be Mick. I guess Amber will have to wait and see tonight.

"Good, now help me pick out the perfect dress." Amber grins holding up the dresses she picked. Oh, boy this may take awhile.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen in need of a drink. I can't believe it's been a hour and Amber still hasn't picked out a dress. Well, this is Amber we're talking about, so I'm not that surprised. I open the fridge grabbing the pitcher of lemonade placing it on the counter. I was just about to grab a glass when Jerome walked in laughing.

I raised my eyebrows grabbing the glass. "And you're laughing because?"

He smirked. "Oh no reason."

"Uh huh, I know there's a reason." I tell him pouring out some lemonade. "I'm just trying to decide if I want to know."

He looks at me. "What makes you think you need to know?"

"Because you're you and you are always scheming." I tell him taking a sip.

He shrugs. "True, but don't worry love. This isn't a scheme, just a little prank…a sweet one." He chuckles. My head snaps towards him.

"A what one?" I ask suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing." He replies.

I give him a look but before I could reply Amber walks in.

"There you are! I finally picked out a dress but I need help with shoes and accessories." She says grabbing my arm. "Which you are good at picking out, so let's go!"

I laugh. "Alright, alright. Relax Ambs." She rolls her eyes and pulls me out of the kitchen.

* * *

"So, tell me everything, how did the date go?" I ask Amber as I open my locker grabbing my history book.

She shrugs. "I wouldn't know."

I look at her. "What do you mean?"

"He didn't even show up! I waited there all night and I even fell asleep!" Amber exclaims sadly.

I frown giving her a hug. "I'm sorry Amber."

She sighs. "It's alright, it wasn't you fault. You know what's funny though? When I was there Alfie came in. He was dressed weird too."

"Alfie?" I ask closing my locker. "Why was he down there?"

"He said to grab a shirt but then he held up was Patricia's I think. So, obvious he was lying." She tells me.

"Amber…do you think, maybe, it was Alfie who sent you the message?" I say as we headed towards class. I had a strong feeling it was Alfie. Everyone knows he likes her…except for Amber of course.

She shakes her head. "Alfie? No way! Why would he send me a message like that?"

"Well, maybe he likes you? Plus you did kiss him in Drama class. He might think you like him too." I explain.

"What? He does not like me besides, that kiss was to make Mick jealous nothing more and he knows that I like Mick." She tells me.

"You should talk to him then, because I don't think he knows that kiss was for Mick to be jealous." I say. "I really think he does like you Amber."

She groans. "Why must boys be so complicated."

I smirk. "Because their boys." We laugh.

"Oh! That reminds me! Guess who I saw sneaking out last night?" She asks excitedly.

"I don't know? Who?" I say as we reached class.

"Fabian and Nina." She squeals. "I don't know what they were doing but I totally think they were having a secret date! How cute would that be?"

My eyes widen and a smile forms on my face. "No way! Aw, they would be so cute together!"

"I know right!" Amber exclaims. I laugh and we sit down just as Mrs. Andrews walks in beginning class.

* * *

Fabian, Nina, Amber and I walked into Anubis House just finishing school, but the moment we walked in Victor was there glaring at us.

He held out his hand. "Coats and bags please."

"What? Why?" I ask.

He looks at me. "Because I said so, now give!" We groan and hand them over. I notice Fabian give Nina a worried glance before they gave their things to Victor. I glance at Fabian eyebrows raised but he just frowns and looks away. Well that was weird.

"I'll give them back later, now off you go!" Victor yells. We nod as the girls and I quickly go up the stairs while Fabian runs down the hall. I give Fabian another glance wondering what he and Nina were up to. I barely saw them all day besides when we walked to class. Are they secretly dating, or is something else going on? And if there is why wouldn't he tell me?

**So what did ya think? I know the beginning of the chapter is basically like the beginning of this episode but there wasn't really much I could change lol besides I'm gonna start changing more things as we get more into the story. Oh one more thing before I let you guys review I'm gonna change the cover image for the story. just an fyi just in case you guys see the new image and get confused. Well that's all I gotta say for now! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! Sibuna! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Sorry I took forever in posting! I've been busy and working on a bunch of other stories but, I have one more chapter of this written so you'll get a double update! It's a sorry I took so long present and thank you for reading, reviewing and favoriting! Thanks guys! Alright, here is Chapter 10! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. **

**Chapter 10: House of Agendas & House of Eyes**

I changed out of my school uniform and into ripped jean shorts, a white tank top with a black heart on it, a teal tank top underneath and black combat boots. Once I changed I put on some black and silver bracelets but kept my guitar pick necklace and my silver music note necklace on. Just as I finished changing, Amber walked in also changed.

"Victor brought back our bags." She says

"Oh good, my songbook was in there." I reply as we walk out of my room, I noticed her gloomy expression and frowned. "Ambs, what's wrong?"

She sighs. "Mick! I went downstairs to get an apology and he told me I would be waiting for a long time. What's that supposed to mean!"

"Maybe he's upset because you kissed Alfie." I say. "He could just be really jealous."

She frowns. "I suppose, but he sounded so mad, like I was the one who stood him up."

"I'm sorry Amber." I tell her.

"It's alright," She says. "I just hope he's not playing hard to get. I mean that is so pathetic. Like I said earlier you have to ask yourself WWVBD: What Would Victoria Beckham do."

I laugh. "Right, come on let's go get our bags before Jerome goes through them."

"He better not!" She exclaims as we hurry down the stairs.

* * *

"So, have you guys given any more thought to your Ancient History projects yet?" Mr. Winkler asks the class. No one answered. I was still trying to think of what to do for my project. I didn't have a partner yet either but I wasn't really bothered by that.

He looks around the room then turns to Mick. "Mick?"

Mick grins. "Yeah, History of Roman Gladiatorial Games."

"Excellent." Mr. Winkler replies.

"With a practical demonstration of me as a gladiator humiliating and destroying Alfie in a very public arena." Mick adds glaring at Alfie who sat beside him sharing a desk with Jerome. Alfie looks over at him confused.

"Come on Mick." He exclaims.

"Right." Mr. Winkler replies also confused. He turns to my brother who sat in front of him with Nina, "Fabian, any more thoughts on your project yet?"

Fabian nods turning to Nina." Yeah, me and Nina thought we'd do something on Egyptian Mythology."

"Yeah, especially since the Anubis House is named after an Egyptian god." Nina adds.

"Yeah. Nice one, nice one. You know I'm a particular fan of Egyptian Mythology, all that interesting life after death and living forever." Mr. Winker replies.

"Ugh, who would want to live forever?" Amber says. The two of us shared a desk behind Fabian and Nina and next to us was Patricia and Mara. "Imagine how wrinkly you'd get." Mick scoffed. Amber turned to him confused mouthing 'What?' but he just looked away.

Mr. Winkler stands from his desk. "Good, anything else? Anyone?" No one says anything so he begins to write on the board.

Amber turns to Mick. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you think is wrong with me?" Mick retorts. I nudge Amber seeing Mr. Winkler turn a bit, but she ignores me.

"I have absolutely no idea." She replies.

"You two." Mr. Winker says facing the class causing Amber turn around. "Quiet."

Before he can say more the bell rings so he adds. "We'll continue this session after lunch." I pack up my things and just as I swing my bag over my shoulder I feel an arm slide around my shoulders.

"Well hello there, Anna." I look up to see none other than Jerome grinning at me.

I raise my eyebrows. "Can I help you?"

He laughs. "As a matter of fact, yes." I look at him confused.

"Amber, can I uh…carry your books?"Alfie asks nervously before I can reply.

Amber holds up her notebook. "Thanks Alfie, I think I can manage." She walks out the classroom and Alfie rubs his neck nervously. I felt bad for him, he clearly likes Amber, but I really don't think she likes him.

"What kind of line was that?" Jerome asks his arm never moving from my shoulders. "I surprised you didn't use the cornier red rose thing again." I hit Jerome's stomach; he groans in pain and looks at me rubbing the spot where I hit him. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being mean." I tell him. "And Alfie's your best mate; you should be nice to him."

"Thanks Anna," Alfie says. "But be honest, was that line horrible?"

"Well," I begin. "It would have been sweet if she was actually holding books but since she only had a notebook…"

He groans. "Great."

"Don't worry Alfie, it's the thought that counts." I tell him as we begin to walk out of the class room.

"Do you think Amber likes me?" Alfie asks.

"Um…" How do I say this without hurting his feelings?

"Oh! That reminds me!" Jerome says suddenly. I look at him suspiciously. "What? I just remembered I need your help with something."

"Oh yeah!" Alfie says happy again. "I'm doing my project with Eric, so you can do it with Anna!"

"Wait, whose doing a project with Anna?" I ask confused.

"Me silly." Jerome smirks. "That's what I was going to ask you to help me with."

"But…why? And since when do you care about homework?" I ask again. "Unless, you're selling it that is."

"Because, I need a good grade and you are a good student." Jerome explains squeezing my shoulders.

"And because he wanted a way to hang out with you." Alfie adds grinning. My eyes widen. Jerome wants to hang out with me? A smile began to form on my face, aw he wanted us to do the project together so we can hang out.

"Alfie!" Jerome exclaims his cheeks redden.

Alfie smiles sheepishly. "Oh, was I not supposed to say that?"

I giggle. "Aw, Jerome. That's sweet."

His face reddens even more. "Uh, thanks. I guess."

I smile. "Alright, I'll do the project with you. On one condition."

He raises his eyebrows. "And that is?"

"I get to pick the subject." I tell him.

He smirks. "You don't know what it is yet do you?"

I blush but shake it off "No, but I'll figure out something. So do we have a deal Clarke?"

"I believe we do, Rutter." We laugh.

"Oblivious," Alfie mutters thinking we couldn't hear him.

We turn to him. "What?"

He quickly smiles. "Nothing, let's head to lunch yeah?"

Jerome and I share a glance before we agree and head to lunch.

* * *

After we finished eating Jerome, Alfie, Mick, Amber, Mara and I went to the field to watch the some people play football. Fabian and Nina deciding not to go, went to the library and I have no idea where Patricia went. I was sitting next to Amber and Mara, while a few people, including Mick, kicked the ball around. Amber had just finished explaining to Mara what happened between her and Mick, then Alfie hit her in the head with the ball but it was an accident of course. He apologized then continued to play the game.

"Why don't you go across and speak to Mick?" Mara tells Amber motioning over to said boy who was standing with Jerome.

Amber shakes her head. "He left me a note asking to meet and then he doesn't show up. Why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know." Mara replies. "Who can get inside the brain of a boy?"

"No one, it's not big enough." I say causing us to laugh.

Just then Mick runs in to play and goes up to Alfie. I see him say something to him then out of nowhere pushes him to the ground.

"Mick!" I exclaim shocked.

"What was that for?" Amber yells as we ran over to them.

"Mick, what was that mate?" Jerome shouts running over as well. Alfie starts screaming in pain.

"I think I broke my ankle!" He cries.

"What? He's faking it! I hardly even touched him!" Mick exclaims walking away angrily. Okay what is going on? Why is Mick so mad at Alfie and Amber? They didn't do anything wrong. I wonder if this has to do with the message Amber got.

"Come on, let's bring him to Trudy." Amber says breaking me out of my thoughts. Jerome and I agree helping him and the four of us including Mara who walked over to help, made our way to Anubis House.

* * *

"So, any thoughts on our project?" Jerome asks walking into mine and Nina's room later that day.

"Don't you know how to knock?" I ask looking up from the book I was reading.

"Yes, but I find it much faster if you just walk in." Jerome replies sitting next to me on my bed. "I mean you have knock on the door, wait for the person to answer and decide if you can come in, and sometimes wait for them unlock the door before you can actually walk in. So much work for one simple thing."

I laugh. "That may be true but it's polite."

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever. So are you going to answer my question or not."

"Not." I reply smirking.

"Is that so?" He asks. I nod with a mischievous grin on my face. "Well then, I guess I'll have to do this."

He snatches the book out of my hands and quickly stands up.

"Jerome!" I exclaim. "Give me back my book!"

"Nope." He smirks and looks at the cover. "Greek Mythology?"

"Yes, it's one of my possible ideas for our project and I think it's fascinating. Now will you give it to me!" I explain going to grab it again but he dodges me.

"Ah, I see." He laughs holding it above his head as I try to reach for it. I groan knowing I couldn't; he was just too darn tall.

"Why, do you have to be so tall?" I say voicing my thoughts.

"It's called growing, maybe you should try it sometime." He teases.

I gasp. "Are you trying to say I'm short!"

He grins. "Maybe."

"All right that's it!" I exclaim playfully and jump on him causing us both to fall back on the bed. I reached over and grabbed my book. "Ha!"

He laughs. "Alright you got your book back." I grin and then I notice the position we we're in. He was lying flat on his back with me straddling his waist. I felt my cheeks redden. How come we always end up in this position? I sit up a bit and he raises eyebrows. I look away cheeks still red as my eyes land on my Greek Mythology book causing me to grin.

"Oh! That's it!" I exclaim.

He looks at me confused. "What's it?"

"Our project! We should do it on Greek Mythology!" I tell him excitedly jumping off of him and holding up my book. "More specifically, The Greek Gods and Goddesses."

He laughs sitting up. "Alright then, so where do we start?"

I smirk. "Well you need to learn them first."

He rolls his eyes. "Great, that'll be loads of fun."

I laugh. "Don't worry, you'll love it."

"Sure." He replies. "But first things first. I need to snack…you know to help me think."

"Uh huh, you just don't want to do it." I say. "But lucky for you I want a snack too so let's go!"

Jerome chuckles and follows me out of the room.

* * *

"Fabian, are you all right?" I ask Fabian after finding him at his locker the next day.

He jumps. "Anna! You scared me!"

I giggle. "Obviously."

He rolls his eyes. "Anyway, I'm just confused. See Nina told me that Amber is upset because Mick stood her up on that date they we were supposed to go on."

I nod. "Yeah, it's rather rude, if you ask me."

"Except, Jerome told me that Amber and Alfie went on that date." Fabian tells me.

I look at him confused. "Wait, what? I thought Mick was the one who sent the message." Why would Jerome say Amber and Alfie were dating if Mick was the one who…oh my gosh! It was Alfie! "Fabian, Amber told me she saw Alfie that night. He must have been there for their date!"

Fabian sighs. "Yeah, and since Jerome clearly knew that, who do you think told Mick about Amber and Alfie."

My eyes widen. "That's why Mick is so mad! Because he thinks their dating! And Jerome just edged them on! Ugh he is so…so…infuriating!"

Fabian places a hand on my shoulder, knowing about my crush on Jerome. I sighed, how can someone be sweet one minute and so horrible another?

"Look there he is." Fabian says suddenly. I look to see Jerome opening his locker a smirk on his face but, before I could say anything Fabian grabs my arm and pulls me over to him.

"Hey, Jerome." Fabian says. "Why are you spreading rumors about Amber and Alfie going on a date?"

He glances between the two of us then turns back to his locker. "I'm not spreading rumors."

"Yes, you are." I say glaring at him. "Alfie and Amber are not an item and you know that."

"Aren't they?" Jerome replies innocently. "Have I got it wrong then?" Fabian gives him a look, he smirks. "Ah, well sometimes you have to give fate a helping hand." Jerome goes to leave but we step in front of him.

I scoff. "Please, you're such a liar."

He rolls his eyes. "Think whatever you like Anna, but it really was a mistake."

I wasn't sure if I believed him, but I didn't say anything.

"Well, you have to tell Mick the truth." Fabian tells him.

He shakes his head and starts to walk away. "I don't have to do anything."

"So, how's your recycled homework business going on Jerome?" Fabian asks stopping him.

Jerome turns around. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lying…again." I say shaking my head.

Fabian looks at him. "I bet Mr. Sweet would love to hear about your thriving trade on the lower years. How much do you add a month on your old homework assignments? 50? 100?"

Jerome immediately frowns. Fabian got him there.

"Fine." He sighs.

I smirk. "Good boy, now let's go find Mick."

Jerome, Fabian and I walk into Drama Class where we found Mick sitting on the couch reading a sports magazine.

"Hey Mick, just the guy we've been looking for." Fabian says. "Jerome here as something he wants to tell you."

"Nah, I don't really." Jerome says trying to leave but Fabian grabs his arm and pulls him back. He sighs. "It isn't true about Amber and Alfie."

"What?" Mick asks confused.

"What I said about Amber and Alfie. It was just a joke." He says.

"What about the date in the laundry room?" Mick asks.

"Never happened." Jerome tells him.

"Amber thought she was supposed to be meeting you there." Fabian explains.

"But, I didn't know anything about it." Mick replies looking upset. He looks at Jerome and realization forms on his face. "You little creep Jerome!"

"Mick-" I try to calm him down but he ignores me and runs out of the room. I give Fabian a worried glance. Mick did not look happy; I just hope he works out everything with Amber.

* * *

"Yes! I have an email from Joy!" Patricia yells just as I entered the living room. She hops up from the chair and sits on the couch as everyone excluding Nina gathers around her. I walk over as well and stand next to Fabian.

"What did she say?" Jerome asks.

"Hi Patricia!" Alfie teases in a weird high-pitched voice. We roll our eyes.

"Hang on, I'll read it." Patricia replies. She clicks on the email and starts to read it. "Hi, Patricia!-"

"That settles it I'm psychic." Alfie grins cutting Patricia off.

We laugh and Patricia continues to read. "Sorry, I haven't been in touch. It's been hectic since I left. Anyway, just wanted to let you know I'm fine. I know it probably seemed a bit odd of me disappearing like that, but dad's business went under and he needed to get me out of there a.s.a.p. I was a bit shocked myself. Hope you are all okay and not missing me too much. Love, Joy." She frowns. "There's no smiley face at the end. Joy always puts a smiley face. And there's no text speak. It's all written out like properly."

"Joy's learned to spell at last." Jerome holds up a pillow above his head and shakes it. "Hooray!"

Patricia ignores him. "And it's from a new email address."

"Sometimes I use text speak in emails and sometimes I don't." Mara reassures her.

I nod. "Yeah, I do that sometimes too."

"And a new email address makes sense if she's moved house." Fabian adds as he, Jerome, Alfie and I move to sit at the table. Mara soon follows.

Patricia closes the laptop and turns to us. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I bet I've been driving you all crazy."

"No." Everyone says besides Alfie who simply states yes. Nice one, Alfie.

"Especially you Nina." Patricia adds.

"Nothing a few years of counseling won't fix." Nina replies teasingly.

"I guess I've taken things a little to far." Patricia finishes.

"It's really okay, Patricia." Nina tells her. "You were just worried for your friend. I'm just glad she's safe."

We all nod in agreement and she gives us a grateful smile.

"Can someone help me carry this food to the table, please?" Trudy asks from the kitchen.

"Coming." Patricia smiles as goes into the kitchen.

"So," I say turning to Jerome. "After dinner you and I are going to work on our project."

He groans. "Do we really? We worked on it for ours yesterday."

"Yeah, yesterday. Please Jerome. The quicker we work on it, the quicker it gets done and you won't have to worry about it." I tell him, giving him my puppy dog look.

He sighs. "Fine."

"Did, the great Jerome Clark just agree to do homework?" Fabian teases.

Jerome rolls his eyes. "Shut up."

We laugh. Just then Amber and Mick walk in holding hands.

"Hey guys, guess what? Mick and I have made up." Amber says excitedly.

"Aw, that's great guys." Fabian replies.

"And were having a party to celebrate." Amber continues. "Tomorrow night, you're all invited."

"Great." Alfie says sarcastically then frowns. I give him a pat on the shoulder.

"Sorry Alfie." I whisper. He shrugs looking away.

I felt really bad for him, I know this probably feels like a slap in the face. I spent the rest of the dinner trying to cheer him with silly faces and funny stories. It seems to help a bit, and he starts looking happier. I glance at Jerome once everyone has finished dinner, he smiles and gives me a wink. I blush and look away. Why does have to be so darn cute!

**And voilà! There is Chapter 10! Man, I really miss this show on Nick. Well there's a lot of shows I miss on Nick, and speaking off...did any one watch the KCA's Saturday? I loved the whole Victorious, iCarly, Drake and Josh, Kenan and Kel, Zoey 101 reunion thing (Including Sam and Cat cast lol). It was so cool seeing everyone and Dan Schnieder's Life Time Achievement award was cool too! Oh and who else was excited that Ross won Fave TV Actor! I was! And I was super excited when I saw R5 was there too! I love them! Riker is my fave though, but they're all awesome lol. Anyways, got a little off topic there, sorry! Haha! Okay, so please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and thanks for bearing with me because I know I'm horrible at posting quickly but, I have the next chapter written so it will be posted soon! Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I was planning to post this chapter after the last one but, I had to rewrite one of the scenes and I got busy with school and stuff meh. Lol anyway chapter 11 is done and ready for you too read! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own House of Anubis. **

**Chapter 11: House of Discovery and House of Hyper**

"More eggs anyone?" Trudy asks walking to the table while we ate breakfast.

"Yes, please." Fabian says.

"I'll have some too, please." I reply. Trudy nods and walks over to give us our eggs.

Patricia looks up at everyone. "Did you hear about Victor? Fell down the stairs last night and broke his leg." Jerome and Alfie laugh with Patricia, while everyone else shakes their heads.

"Don't exaggerate, Patricia." Trudy says as she places eggs in Fabian's plates then turns to put some in mine.

"Eggxaggerate, good one Truds." Alfie grins.

Horrible yolk, Alfie." Jerome smirks as he takes a sip of orange juice. Everyone laughs.

"It's a sprained ankle, that's all." Trudy explains.

"A very painful, sprained ankle." Victor adds walking in the room.

Trudy jumps. "Victor! How do you do that? And with a limp too."

"Someone sabotaged that floor board, on purpose." Victor says looking between all of us. I roll my eyes but notice Fabian look down. Does he know something about what happened to the floor board?

"Oh, no. That floor board has been like that for ages, I remember telling you about it last year." Trudy remarks looking at him.

"Yeah, that's right. I remember tripping over it myself a few times." Fabian nods.

"I have." Nina agrees.

"Someone is up to something." Victor looks over at us again. "And I attend to find out what it is. And who"

Honestly. Why would someone purposely mess with a floor board knowing someone could get hurt? I shake my head and glance over at Fabian again. I frown both he and Nina look very nervous. Do they both know something about the broken floor board? I'm not sure, but they are definitely hiding something.

* * *

"You were right!" Amber yells sitting next to me in our English class.

"Right, about what exactly?" I ask confused.

"That Mara likes Mick!" She exclaims.

My eyes widen. "What? Wait how do you know?"

"Because, I was just in the bathroom when I overheard Mara telling Patricia that she likes Mick." She explains. "And she thinks that Mick and aren't good together and have nothing in common! That's so not true! We have loads in common!"

"Amber relax, Mara may like Mick but he likes you remember? And besides what does it matter what Mara thinks. You and Mick are good together and you're having a Get Together Party that has to count for something."

She smiles. "You know what, you're right. Who cares what Mara thinks? Mick and I are happy together and that's all that counts. And I can't wait for our Get Together Party! Ooh what are you wearing?"

I laugh. "I don't know Ambs. I haven't decided yet."

She sighs. "Fine, today after school I am going to help you pick the perfect outfit for tonight. I mean this party isn't just for me and Mick."

I look at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Hello! This also for a Get Together for you and Jerome! I know you fancy him and I'm pretty sure he fancies you too. You just need to well get together!"

"I don't know, Amber. Are you sure he likes me?" I reply nervously.

"Of course! Ooh I even thought of your perfect couple name! Janna!" Amber squeals. I laugh rolling my eyes when Mara and Patricia walk in sitting at the desk next to us.

"Hi Anna, Hi Amber." They say.

"Hi guys." I smile. Amber scoffs and looks away. Patricia and Mara look confused but luckily Mr. Winkler walks in starting the class before I have to explain. I figure it would better if Amber did anyway, like I said this is in between her, Mara and Mick. They need to figure this out themselves. That and I didn't think it was the best conversation for English Class, so thank you Mr. Winkler.

* * *

"Eep, this so exciting!" Amber squeals as I put the finishing touches on my makeup. Amber, Nina and I were in mine and Nina's room getting ready for the party.

"How do you know this will even work, I don't even know if he likes me back." I say. "And he's so infuriating sometimes, he drives me crazy!"

"Hello, he's Jerome of course he is!" Amber replies curling her hair. "Besides, if you can see good in him somewhere deep, deep inside him then it's obvious you two are meant together. And I'm pretty sure, he likes you too. I mean you are the only he's actually nice too. Oh and there's the fact that you two almost kissed!"

My face reddens. "Amber! That was supposed to be a secret!"

"Oops, sorry!" She apologizes with a sheepish smile.

"Wait, you and Jerome almost kissed?" Nina asks as she puts on her shoes.

"Well yeah, a few days ago at school." I smile at the memory. "We were so close too…."

Amber squeals. "Aww, you so like him!"

I blush. "Okay enough about Jerome and I." I turn to Nina and smirk. "It's seems like you and my brother have been quite cozy lately."

"Well, he has been real sweet to me." Nina admits blushing. "And he is really cute."

"Aww you and Fabian would totally be cute together!" Amber squeals.

"I barely even know him." Nina says. "We literally just met a few days ago."

"So? It's totally obvious he fancies you too." Amber says putting down her curling iron and turning it off. "Looks, I have to play matchmaker for two couples now."

"Who's the other couple?" I ask putting my make up back in my makeup bag.

"Uh you and Jerome! Duh!" She replies as if it were obvious. We laugh, typical Amber. She does this kind of thing all the time. We finally finish getting ready and head down stairs. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

I stood by the dining table a bit nervous. Amber had already gone off with Mick and Nina was talking to Fabian in the kitchen. Patricia and Mara weren't here yet and neither were Jerome and Alfie. I sigh taking a sip of punch when Jerome walks in with Alfie. He spots me and I give him a smile, but he just stood there, staring at me his eyes wide. Alfie looks at him confused, then turns to me and rolls his eyes as if realizing something. He turns back to Jerome and gives him a push forwards causing me to giggle. He stumbles a bit looking embarrassed but then quickly regains his confidence and walks over to me.

"Hi," He smiles. "You look amazing."

I blush. "Thanks."

I was suddenly very grateful that my best friend happened to be a fashion expert. She picked out the outfit which was a dark purple Kanga Front Tank with dark wash skinny jeans and I picked out the shoes and accessories which were black lace up high heeled boots, black silver and purple bracelets, a silver heart necklace, and black and silver music note ring. My hair was slightly curled and I wore a bit of makeup consisting of blush, mascara, purple eyeliner, white shimmer eye shadow and rose colored lip gloss.

"You look quite handsome yourself." I add smiling. He really did too. He was wearing a white V-neck t-shirt with a black vest over it, jeans and black shoes.

He smirks. "Well, this is me we're talking about."

I laugh. "Still conceited are we."

"Oh, you know you love it." He grins slinging an arm around my shoulder.

I smile. "Maybe…."

He laughs then moves in front of me and holds out his hand. "Would you like dance Miss. Rutter."

I giggle taking his hand. "Why, I would love to Mr. Clarke."

He grins and pulls me towards the middle of the living room where people were dancing. I laugh as he spins me around as we start to dance to the upbeat music.

I take a look in my vanity mirror in my room one more time making sure my make-up looked alright. After an hour of dancing, Jerome and I decided to take break and were talking awhile before I excused to myself to go to my room and freshen up. Satisfied that I looked alright I walked out of my room and out of the hall, only to run into someone.

"Oh! Sor-Fabian?" I ask looking at my brother in confusion. I see Nina standing with him both looking nervous. "What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you been enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, but we uh…needed to get something, up here." Fabian explains.

I frown knowing he was lying. "And what might that be?"

Fabian looks away, not able to meet my eyes. I felt like someone slapped me in the face. My own brother, my twin no less, was lying to me. We've always told each other everything…how come he couldn't talk to me now?

"You know what, it doesn't matter." I say hurt. "You just let me know when you're ready to tell me what's really going on, because I know you're lying."

Fabian sighs. "Annie, I-"

I shake my head. "Forget it, Fabian."

And with that I turn and walk away tears in my eyes. Why would he lie to me?

* * *

I walk into the kitchen, trying to wipe the tears away when I see Amber and Mara talking in the kitchen, both looking very upset.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Patricia asks also walking into the kitchen.

"I was just about to ask Anna if I can move into her and Nina's room, since I most certainly do not want to share with Mara anymore." Amber says turning to me.

"Uh, sure but why-" I begin but she just cuts me off.

"Later, Anna." She says grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the kitchen.

"Amber, what happened?" I ask confused.

"I caught Mara flirting with Mick and I told her I knew that she liked him since I heard her say it." Amber explains as we move towards the table where Mick was getting ready to cut the chocolate cake Trudy had made for the party. She looked really upset and I sighed.

"I'm sorry Amber." I reply. "If it makes you feel any better, I had a fight with Fabian."

Her eyes widen. "You and Fabian? Fighting? But you guys are like so close, like best friends!"

I shrug feeling the tears again. "Yeah, well…."

She sighs. "We'll talk more later, let's just enjoy the rest of the party and eat some cake."

I nod. "Alright."

The rest of the night was sort of uneventful. Amber and Mick cut the cake and then Amber went upstairs to go find Nina. Victor checked in on the party then a few minutes later Fabian came back downstairs. He saw me standing by the table and quickly walked over.

"Anna, please let me explain." Fabian pleads.

I sigh. "Alright, explain."

"Look, I didn't mean to lie earlier, but I-" He stops eyes widening. "Duck!"

"Wha-ahhhh!" I feel a slice of cake slam into me getting all over my shirt and face. "Alfie!"

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Anna!" Alfie apologizes while he and Jerome laugh.

I groan wiping some chocolate icing off my face. "Oh, it's alright. Great, it's all over my shirt!"

Fabian chuckles. "I tried to warn you."

"Oh shut up, and I'm still mad at you." I tell him just as Amber and Nina walk in.

"Hi Fabian! Anna I just-why do you have chocolate cake all over you?" Amber asks looking at me confused.

I frown. "Ask Alfie."

"I said I was sorry!" Alfie yells as he runs out of the room.

"Why was he-you know what I don't wanna know." Nina says causing us to laugh.

"Ok, I'm going to go get this cake off of me." I say. "I'll be back."

I left the room and head to the bathroom. I am so getting Alfie back for this later.

* * *

"ENOUGH!" I hear Victor yell as I walk back into the living room. He looks at Fabian. "Turn that racket off."

Fabian quickly does as he's told and turns off the music. Everyone stops moving and faces Victor confusion on their faces.

"Anyone who doesn't live here, out!" Victor orders, waving his cane towards the door. "The party is over." He turns to Alfie glaring as everyone (besides Jerome, Alfie, Fabian, Nina, Patricia, Mara, Amber, Mick and I) leaves. "And you, how dare you mess about with that, take it off your head immediately."

That's when I noticed Alfie was wearing a deer's head on top of his own. I sigh, only Alfie. He struggles to get it off, but fails.

Victor walks over to him angrily. "Did you hear what I said?"

"I can't!" He replies. "It's stuck!"

We all start laughing; only that would happen to Alfie too.

"Stop laughing!" Victor yells. "I have had enough of you…vermin." He started to walk around to all of us. "Who has got the spare key to the attic? Hmm? I know somebody's been up there. Tonight, as a matter of fact." I glance at Fabian, giving him a look. Was that where he and Nina were going earlier? Into the attic? He meets my gaze and shakes his head, as if saying 'Not Now' and quickly turns his attention back to Victor. "Oh yes, you think you're all so clever but you are not as clever as me…WHO HAS IT!"

"It's really hot in here." Alfie says. "I can't breathe."

"Well then," Victor replies wrapping the hook of his cane around Alfie's neck. "Looks like we'll just have to saw it off!"

"Saw!" Alfie exclaims worriedly.

"Oh yes, the rest of you wait there!" Victor shouts once more as he leads Alfie out of the room.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Mick asks confused.

"It's the key I took from his office from my 'initiation'. I think he found out its gone." Nina explains making quotes for the word initiation. "Look, it's fine I'll sneak it back in his office and maybe, he'll find it and let us off the hook."

"It's worth a try." Fabian agrees. Nina nods and leaves the room, then a few minutes later she returns.

"Okay, I left it on the ground in front of his office." She explains.

Jerome raises his eyebrows. "You've left it on the floor?"

She sighs. "I know it's not the best idea in the world, but if he has it he can't search us for it. Trust me guys."

"And why should we take the rat for you?" Jerome asks.

"Why?" Fabian says angrily. "Because you were the ones who made Nina steal the key in the first place, well other than Anna that is."

Before anyone could reply Victor walks into the room.

"Very clever, very clever indeed." Victor frowns holding up the attic key. "Who put this on the floor outside my office hmm? Who? Was it you?" He points to Jerome.

"No."

He points to Fabian "You?"

"No."

He moves to me. "You?"

"No."

He turns to Amber. "You?"

"No."

"I'm losing my patience. Mick?" He replies angrily looking at said boy.

"No."

He points between Mara and Patricia "You two?"

They shake their heads "No."

He quickly turns to Nina. "You?"

She shakes her head. "No…yes."

"Ah ha!" He yells triumphantly.

"No." Fabian says. "She's covering for me, I did it."

"You?" Victor asks.

Fabian nods. "Yeah, guilty as charged."

Nina looks at him in surprise but shakes her head. "No! He's lying!"

"Make your minds up, who was it?" Victor says looking between the two.

"It was me." I say suddenly. "I did it. They're both lying."

Everyone looks at me with wide eyes. What? Is it so surprising that I would cover for my brother and my friend. I mean really.

"What?" Victor asks sounding confused.

"No, it was me." Mick says before I could answer. We turn to him. "Yup, total key thief."

I give Mick a look, but he just smirks.

"Actually, he's lying." Mara says. "It was me, Victor."

Amber nods "Oh yeaahhh…I mean no, it wasn't her, it was me. I love to steal keys so much."

I do a mental face palm. Yes, because that sounded very believable.

"Actually, it was me." We all look at Patricia surprised and she gives everyone a knowing smile.

Victor looked angry. "Stop playing me for a fool." He turns to Jerome holding up the key. "Jerome, I know I can rely on you. Who was it?" Jerome glances at Nina who mouths please, then glances at everyone's pleading looks. His gaze lands on me and I mouth 'For me?' He sighs then turns back to Victor.

"It was me." He says through clenched teeth.

Victor frowns and glares at us. "That is it…THAT IS IT! You are all grounded for the entire weekend!"

And with that he angrily limped out of the room.

We all sigh in relief and laughed at our success. I walk over to Jerome who angrily patted Fabian on the back and walked over to one of the snack tables

I place my hand on his shoulder. "You did a good thing, Jerome."

He groans. "Don't tell me that. I hate doing good things."

I giggle. "Sure."

* * *

"Anna!" I turn from my locker to see Fabian walking towards me. It was Monday which means our grounding was officially over. Thank goodness, it was so boring being stuck in the house all weekend.

"What Fabian?" I ask turning away. He still hasn't told me anything about why he lied or what he and Nina were really doing. He also has been held up in his room the whole time and we haven't talked much all weekend, which has been really hard.

He sighs. "I'm sorry. I know you're mad at me, but you have to understand-" Fabian glances at something behind me and stops. "Darn it, I'll have to explain later. I have to go meet Nina so we can go see Uncle Ade."

I look at him confused. "You are?" He nods. "Well can I-"

"No!...I mean no, it will only be for a minute. I just have to ask him something. Maybe another time?" He replies quickly.

"What? Why-"

"I'll explain later, alright?" He says cutting me off.

I frown. "Fine, whatever. I'll talk to you later."

"Anna-"

I ignore him, slamming my locker shut and walking away. There he goes hiding something again and why can I visit my own Uncle? We haven't seen him in forever. Why can't he just tell me what's going on?

* * *

I sat on my bed playing my guitar and humming along to the beat. I felt so frustrated at Fabian and this was the only I could calm myself down. I just don't understand what is so important that he had to hide it from me? Was he doing something in the attic? And what did he have to ask our Uncle Aid that I wasn't "allowed" to go? I'm his sister, he should know that he can trust me with anything. So, why can't he now?

"Anna?" A voice says breaking her from her thoughts. I look up and see Fabian standing nervously by the door.

"Yeah?" I answer quietly looking down at me guitar.

He sighs and sits beside me. "I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Then how come you're so secretive lately? What is it that you wont tell me?" I ask turning to him a frown on my face.

He stares at me a moment, then looks away a sad look on his face."I can't tell you. Not because I don't want to, because believe I do but...I can't."

I look up at him in confusion. "Why not? I don't understand Fabian."

"You just have to trust me." Fabian tells me. "I will explain everything, though. I promise. Just not right now. Okay?"

I look down and strum the guitar strings thinking everything through. It still hurt that he wont tell me anything but he seemed genuinely upset about it and I do trust him. I sigh and glance back up at him with a small smile on my face.

"Okay," I say. "I trust you."

He smiles and pulls me into a hug making me drop my guitar on my bed. I laugh returning the hug, glad things were okay again.

**Aww, I'm glad Fabian and Anna patched things up though Fabian still hasn't told Anna anything. However, I have a strong feeling she's going to find out exactly what Fabian and Nina are up to. Though, that's probably because I already know what's going to happen since I am the writer lol Anyways please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
